Fall
by welivewords
Summary: Edeline Miller es la hija menor de Patricia y Eddie Miller, toda su vida a creído que es una adolescente normal, pero últimamente unos sueños aterradores y indicios de que sus padres le están mintiendo hacen que ella dude acerca de quien es realmente, como si fuera poco un chico nuevo llega a la escuela para poner su mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Caigo. Lo único que estoy viendo es que estoy cayendo, grito e intento agarrar algo pero mis manos no logran atrapar nada, estoy en un túnel intermitente, lo único que veo es un vacio y grito, lloro pero nadie me escucha, cierro los ojos y veo que están nublados, por lagrimas, cuando me limpio con mi brazo está manchado, de lagrimas de oro.

-¡Edeline Joy Miller despierta! – Oigo los gritos de mi madre, hoy es el primer día de escuela y como es de costumbre mi madre está nerviosa. Más que yo.

-Ya estoy despierta madre. – Digo bajando las escaleras aun en pijamas. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Que no sucede. – murmura ella mientras hace un rodete con su cabello, siempre he creído que es mucho más bonito su color que el mío, es un rojo intenso mientras que el mío es rojo marrón. – Es tu primer día y sigues en pijamas, ve a cambiarte por favor.

-Cotorra, deja a nuestra niña tranquila. – Dice mi padre entrando a la sala, se porque dice eso, el aun esta en pijamas. –Aun es temprano.

-Eddie por favor vístete, y tu. – Me señala molesta. – También y es una orden.

-Claro que lo es. – murmuro y empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación.

No se que vestir realmente, no siento que es necesario verme bien de todas formas seguiré siendo la misma impopular de siempre, aun así tomo una blusa blanca, mis vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero que era de mamá. Me miro en el espejo y no siento que sea terriblemente bonita, no soy fea, pero tampoco llamo la atención. Me pregunto si es porque mis ojos no son más verdes o mi cabello más rojo, o simplemente por mi personalidad.

-Apúrate hermanita no quiero llegar tarde. – La voz de mi hermano mayor Patrick me saca de mis pensamientos, miro hacia la puerta y lo veo parado con una sonrisa hipócrita. No lo odio, pero simplemente a veces es insoportable.

-Bien, ya estoy lista. –Murmuro y empiezo a caminar hacia afuera de mi habitación, con su presencia siguiéndome.

-Miren que hermosos se ven Eddie, ven a sacar una foto. – Grita mi madre al vernos bajar de las escaleras.

-Bien ahí voy. –Mi padre se acerca molesto con la cámara en sus manos. – Sonrían. – Dice y empiezo a sentir el flash en mis ojos.

-Mama ¿Puedo irme ya? - Pregunto molesta.

-Casi. - suspiro mi madre tomando la ultima foto. - Te ves hermosa, como mama claro.

-Son del padre en realidad sus dotes. - murmuro Eddie preparando el desayuno para Patrick.

-Ya en serio, Mick llegara y no quiero que vea esto. – murmuro, Mick es mi mejor amigo y sé que no le molestara ver cómo me están avergonzando, pero necesitaba una escusa para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te gusta ese tarado? - Pregunto Patrick sonriendo mientras mamá le tomaba fotos, amaba ser el centro de atención. - Si así es le romperé la cara.

-No me gusta es mi amigo. - miro molesta a mi hermano mayor. - Siempre lo será.

-Dudo que él se sienta así. - murmuro mi madre mientras guardaba la cámara, a veces pienso que en esta familia no entienden el significado de amistad.

Me encuentro recostado sobre el sillón familiar, estoy seguro que si mi madre me ve me regañara porque supuestamente es nuevo, claro que no lo es, pero Isabelle Lightwood es la reina del drama, y yo tengo la suerte de tenerla como madre, claro que la amo pero a veces es demasiado dramática.

-Hola Maxi. – murmura mi hermana acercándose a mí. - ¿Por qué no estás feliz, hoy es tu primer día de escuela?

-Molly, hermana, cuando eres mayor como yo, ir a la escuela es una mierda. – Suspiro mirando fijamente a mi hermana, ella es una versión de 6 años de mi madre, tiene el cabello largo y negro, y ojos oscuros y lo suficientemente adorables para lograr que yo siempre haga lo que me pide, como llevarla a comprar juguetes o ir al parque con ella.

-No uses ese vocabulario con tu hermana Maxwell Lewis. – Murmura mamá entrando a la cocina con su típico humor. –Ni con nadie, debes ser respetuoso.

-Solo dije mierda no es tan malo. – Me encojo de hombros y al ver su expresión de enojo suspiro y me siento en la mesa familiar, solo deseaba que papa llegara, él era el único que podía calmar el humor de mi madre, supongo que por algo se casaron.

-Buenos días familia– Sonríe mi padre entrando a la sala, veo como se acerca a mamá y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella sonríe, no puedo evitar no hacer una mueca al ver a mis padres así, mi hermanita solo se ríe.

- -Bien me voy a trabajar, portense bien. - Nos dice mi madre sonriendo, le da un beso a papà, abraza a Molly y me mira. - Y tu intenta ser feliz.

-Bien ¿Ya puedo irme? - Pregunto molesto, no por ellos si no porque quiero quedarme aqui en mi habitacion escuchando musica o siendo solo un tipico adolescente que ir a la escuela y ver toda esas personas que no conozco.

-Si puedes irte y suerte. - Mi padre toma a Molly en sus brazos y abre la puerta. - Suerte hijo.

-Si la necesitare. - Murmuro mientras tomo mi carpeta y salgo de mi casa.

-¿Que esperas en este 2013 Lin? -Me pregunta sonriente Mick mientras caminamos hasta la escuela, cuando me giro para mirarlo veo que a cambiando un poco desde la ultima vez que lo vi, su cabello rubio le llega tapando sus ojos azules y esta un poco mas alto.

-No lo se, no estoy segura ¿Y Tu? - Sonrió.

-Quiero un tatuaje que diga 'El Super Mick' - Dice y no puedo evitar no tirar una carcajada, el me mira serio y levanta una ceja. - ¿Que tiene de malo?

-Nada Mick solo. - Muevo la cabeza. - Nada, bien si vamos al caso yo quiero un amor de película.

-¿Un amor que dure tres horas? - Pregunta el sonriendo, maldigo por debajo porque el tiene razón.

-Me refiero a algo real, algo que dure mas de un mes. - Me encojo de hombros, Mick me sonríe de nuevo y luego mira hacia adelante. Llegamos.

Lo primero que veo es el grupo de animadoras en el centro de el edificio, sus gritos alegres hacen que quiera taparme los oídos, también puedo ver a un grupo de chicos sonriendo entre ellos y observando detenidamente a cada persona que pasa por la gran entrada principal.

-Lin, vamos camina o llegaremos tarde a física. - Siento que Mick mueve mi brazo y salgo de mis pensamientos. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo estaba pensando.

-Si no pensaras creería que te cambiaron. - Sonríe y empieza a caminar, lo sigo y puedo sentir el sonido de mis botas en el suelo, es insoportable.

-Hoy tuve una pesadilla. - No quería contárselo a nadie, pero Mick no es nadie, el es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, sabe todo de mi. - Me quede pensando en eso.

-¿Habían zombies? - Me mira entusiasmado, lo golpeo con mi carpeta y el tira una carcajada. - Venga, cuéntame que sucedía en tu sueño.

-Bueno yo estaba cayendo a un lugar, un pozo tal vez, y estaba llorando. - Intento seguir pensando que pasaba luego en mi sueño pero con todos los ruidos de el pasillo mi mente esta bloqueada. - Y luego no se, creo que despertaba.

-Tranquila si te caes de un pozo yo llamo a mi primo que es bombero y te salvamos juntos. - Dice mientras abre la puerta del salón de física.

-¿Tu primo es bombero? - Levanto una ceja y el asiente con la cabeza. - Como sea Mick, ¿Te sientas conmigo cierto?

-Obvio Lin. - sonríe y me indica que nos sentemos en uno de los bancos que se encuentra en medio del salón, perfecto pensé, no estaré adelante como los inteligentes ni atrás como los populares.

-Bueno todos callados por favor. - Nuestro profesor empieza a golpear la mesa con un libro como un loco, no entiendo la necesidad. - Hoy tenemos con nosotros un nuevo compañero, denle la bienvenida a Maxwell Lewis.

Un chico entro en la clase, en medio de todo ese ruido de voces, risas y demás. Entro el en silencio. Era dificlil identificar su rostro, su cabello marrón lo tapaba, era alto mas que yo probablemente.

-Siéntate donde gustes Maxwell. - Veo que el hace una mueca y murmura 'Llamame Max' y empieza a mirar un lugar, su vista se fija en el banco junto al mio, giro mi cabeza y veo a Megan Wefferson, estoy segura de haberla visto unas tres veces en el pasillo pero no se mucho sobre ella, solo que no es popular y que es una de las mas inteligentes de la clase. Ella le sonrie y empiezan a hablar.

-Hey tierra llamando a Edeline. - me grita en mi oído Mick. - ¿Que tanto miras?

-Solo estaba recordando quien era Megan. - murmuro y intento dejar de pensar en el chico nuevo o en Megan pero es como si la imagen de el estuviera en mi mente reproduciéndose una y otra vez. - ¿Tu la recuerdas?

-Claro. - sonríe. - Ella gano mejor promedio el año pasado, ¿No recuerdas cuando fuimos a la fiesta? Un chico tiro soda en tu remera.

-Oh, si lo recuerdo. - Desearía no hacerlo pienso y luego dejo que mis manos empiecen a copiar la tarea.


	2. Chapter 2

Genial, primer día de clases y no puedo dejarlo pasar sin hacer una estupidez. Una palabra: castigo.

Ya tocaba el timbre para recreo.

Mick salió evitándome. –Mick!— grité por entre la gente –Mick!—.

–¡¿Qué quieres?!—me gritó sin dejar de caminar.

–¿Qué sucede?—lo tiré del brazo, paró por un segundo, –¿Qué fue lo que hice?—. Se dio vuelta hacia mí –¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¿Es en serio? Quedaste tan hipnotizada con ese chico nuevo que derramaste el ácido por todo el salón—.

–Fue solo un accidente, ¡no fue por ese chico! Por favor no seas ridículo—le aclaré.

–Edeline, gracias a ti tengo castigo el primer día de clases, ¿sabes cómo se pondrá mamá?—terminó esas palabras y se marchó.

No vi a Mick el resto del día, seguramente estuvo ocupado escondiéndose de mí. Sabía que no tenía caso seguirlo y pedirle perdón, cuando está molesto eso es imposible.

Estaba apoyada en la muralla leyendo y terminándome mi bebida, cuando veo que mi reloj marca casi la hora de castigo, quizá si encontraba a Mick antes, podría hablarle, amigarnos nuevamente y sentarnos juntos en castigo.

Cabello rubio, jeans desteñidos y el polerón verde de la mañana, ahí estaba casi entrando al salón. En mi intento de correr detrás de él, deje caer mi bebida y más adelante tropecé con alguien que estaba sentado en el pasillo –Lo siento—dije recogiendo mi libro, el cabello me tapaba la cara. Lo moví detrás de mi oreja. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, había caído encima del chico nuevo… ¿Max? Me levante sin decir nada más, casi escapando de él. Mientras entraba al salón del castigo vi a Mick, estaba sentado en el último asiento al lado de la ventana, me senté dos puestos alejada de él, ya no quería discutir.

Abrí mi cuaderno de física y repase la clase de hoy, leía leía sin entender nada. Creo que en lo único que podía pensar era en el chico nuevo… acaso, ¿me había sonreído?

Fin de día, apague la luz, ya estaba dormida.

_Una tormenta eléctrica. La chica cruzó un bosque. Tal pareciera que cada uno de los arbustos, árboles y flores eran intocables, hacían daño. _

_Ella acerco su mano a una de las rosas, tan rojas como la sangre. Una corriente. _

_Alejó su mano, pero ahora estaba rodeada. Cada centímetro fuera de ella estaba ocupado por ramas._

_La chica se preguntó, quizá solo las rosas eran las peligrosas, con la esperanza de que fuera cierto, corrió y atravesó las ramas a su alrededor. La corriente esta vez, la electrocutó y cayó al vacío. Creyó haber muerto. Todo alrededor era oscuridad, de lo imperceptible salió él. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel._

_La oscuridad se convirtió en un millón de espejos contra ella, pero él seguía allí. _

_Se veía en los espejos, __**cayendo.**_

_Y su mano se extendía, tan larga como podía. Entonces siente su tacto, electrizante y peligroso. Su mano le agarro la muñeca, electricidad. Murió. Eterna oscuridad. _

Desperté.

Sudor frió me recorría la frente y los brazos. Vi el despertador... mierda.

No se como lo hice pero en tres minutos ya estaba lista. Salí por la puerta de la cocina, agarrando unas galletas y me fui, teniendo en cuenta que perdí el autobús y que me demoraba casi veinte minutos caminando a la escuela. Al salir escuche a mi hermano decir "Te llevo si quieres", imbécil. Mi hermano entra a la universidad en un año, no tiene novia, ni auto, ni siquiera tiene planes de irse de casa, por lo menos durante los próximos seis años; no sé cómo piensa crecer.

En fin, llegué a la escuela. Recordé que clases tocaba a la primera hora, maldecí para mis adentros. Había tenido a la Señorita Pam como profesora desde los once. Si alguien se atrevía a llegar tarde a sus clases, aunque fuera un minuto tarde; no te dejaba entrar y debías un proyecto escrito de la clase –en la que no habías estado-.

Caminé lento. Lento, hasta llegar a puerta. Espié por la ventanilla del lado, quizá me dejara entrar. Vi como golpeaba la mesa con el borrador haciendo callar a la clase. Supe que no estaba de humor.

–No te dejará entrar—

Pegué un salto. No sabía que había alguien detrás de mí. Sonreí a causa de quien me había hablado.

—Soy Max— me sonrió.

–Soy Lin – le respondí, aunque no era exactamente una pregunta.

–..de.. Evangeline..?—

-Edeline—reí. Él volvió a sonreír y bajo la mirada, siguió leyendo. –¿Qué lees?—le pregunté. Miró hacia arriba. Me quedó mirando por unos segundos, como tratando de analizarme.

Una cálida sensación hizo que me sentara junto a él, mi bolso todavía cruzado. –Lee un trozo de este párrafo, seguro reconoces el libro—dijo, inclinando el libro hacia mí.

–Es...—comencé a decir, pero el terminó mi frase -..el libro que estabas leyendo ayer cu..—.

–Cuando tropecé contigo— ahora yo terminé la suya. Él rió.

–Con respecto a eso. Lo siento—

–Descuida, Lin—.

* * *

_Javi(:_


	3. Chapter 3

Max:

Luego de la charla con Lin solo podía pensar en una cosa, en ella. No era como si me hubiera enamorado o algo así, solo había algo de ella que me llamaba la atención. Tal vez el hecho de que es una chica que se preocupa más por los libros que por maquillaje o esas cosas de mujeres.

-Hey Max, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo hoy en el almuerzo? – Megan aparece por delante mío, está sosteniendo un plato con una hamburguesa lo que hace que mi estomago gruña, ella sonríe al ver mi expresión de hambre y me toma del brazo dirigiéndome hacia el puesto de comida.

-Muero de hambre, gracias por venirme a buscar. – Ella asiente con la cabeza, desde que la conocí nos hicimos cercanos, no del tipo romántico, ella me cae bien y estoy casi seguro que yo a ella también.

-No hay problema, eso hacen los amigos. – Murmura ella sentándose en una de las mesas del gran salón, miro hacia un costado y puedo ver el cabello rubio del chico que vi sentado con Lin, está hablando con una chica rubia, se sonríen pero cuando llega Lin ambos paran de hablar. –Hey, ¿Todo está bien?

-Si lo siento. – Miro a Megan y noto que tiene un broche que hace que se vea un poco de su oreja, cuando lo veo bien es una pluma, por alguna extraña razón me da un escalofrió, cierro los ojos y puedo recordarlo, mi sueño.

Estoy sentado en mi cama, sufriendo, no por quien, no sé que me hizo pero siento como si mi corazón fuera a caer de mi cuerpo y hacerse trisas. Pero luego un dolor horrible atraviesa mi espalda, quiero gritar, pero nada sale de mi boca, intento alcanzar con mi mano el origen de aquello, y lo siento, aprieto mi dedo sobre la piel y siento algo, algo que sale arrancado de mi piel, cuando lo saco y miro mi mano, es una pluma, una pluma blanca.

-Hey Max, ¿Estas durmiendo? – escucho la voz de Megan y abro los ojos, tiene una sonrisa burlona jugando en su cara.

-No, solo recordaba mi sueño. – Ella asiente, pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de su broche, ella no se da cuenta, y eso es bueno, pero solo desearía que me preguntara, así puedo liberarme de esto.

Lin:

-¿Tienes cita para el baile de bienvenida? – Me alegra tener a Mick cerca, pero a veces siento que algo se rompió entre nosotros, no sé si es que el ya no me ve como la niña de 7 años con dos trenzas, o si soy yo que no soy más esa niña.

-No. – respondo mientras meto mis libros en mi casillero. – Y tú, ¿Quién era esa rubia?

-Alison, es popular, no iría conmigo si es a lo que te refieres. – Sonríe y se apoya contra su casillero, me observa por un rato, no me incomoda pero no puedo dejar de sentir un escalofrió por mi columna vertebral. –Tengo una idea.

-¿Matar a las chicas populares? – Cierro mi casillero de un golpe. – Ya pensé en eso antes.

-No. – Ahora su sonrisa es amplia. – Si no conseguimos cita, vayamos juntos.

-¿Cómo amigo? – Estúpida, no debí preguntar eso, su sonrisa se desvanece, claro que como amigos me dice una voz en mi mente.

-Claro, ¿Qué pensaste? – Su voz suena nerviosa.

-Nada, ignórame a veces solo soy estúpida – Muy estúpida, demasiado.

-No está bien Lin, ¿Qué vestido usaras?

-¿Debo llevar vestido? – Odio los vestidos, el tira una carcajada. –No seas idiota, no usare vestido.

-Como quieras, me gusta tus vaqueros. – dice mientras camina hacia el campus. – Voy a correr un poco, nos vemos luego. – Grita mientras se aleja.

Empiezo a caminar por el pasillo, jamás me sentí muy cómoda caminando por un lugar lleno de personas, me siento como si aunque estuviera rodeada por una multitud, estuviera sola, ninguna de estas personas me conoce, creen que lo hacen, creen que por ver mi ropa negra y mi mal humor soy una mala persona, soy alguien de quien deberían mantenerse alejados, y a veces, solo a veces creo que ellos tienen razón.

Veo el papel que tiene escrito 'Salón de Matemáticas' rápidamente salgo de todo pensamiento y entro, matemáticas es de las únicas materias que Mick no está conmigo, lo que me hace poner nerviosa. Me alegra haber llegado temprano, solo hay unas 5 chicas, entre ellas está la rubia con la que mi mejor amigo hablaba,Alison. Tan solo verla noto lo diferente que es a mí, usa un vestido rosado ajustado, y sus ojos azules brillan mientras habla con sus amigas, puedo oír sus carcajadas de donde estoy parada.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – Su voz aguda me saca de pensamiento.

-Lin, apellido no quiero saber el tuyo. – Me cruzo de brazos y una sonrisa maliciosa se cruza por su cara.

-Se nota lo poco que sabes sobre mí, cualquier persona con inteligencia sabría que hablar conmigo le da popularidad inmediata. – Sonríe con sus grandes dientes blancos.

-Una chica como tú, hablando de inteligencia, por favor. – Tiro una carcajada y antes de que ella pueda responder el grupo de alumnos faltantes llega, y con él viene la profesora.

Miro a Alison por última vez y luego me acomodo en un banco, como Mick no está tengo que sentarme sola, lo que no me molesta, miro fijamente al centro y veo como el profesor habla con Max, mueve las manos y sonríe, luego me señala a mí.

-Me dijeron que debía sentarme aquí si no te molesta. – Max sonríe y deja su mochila en el banco junto a mí, uno de los bolsillos está abierto y algo cae, un papel.

-Yo lo agarro. – murmuro y me agacho para tomar lo que se cayó, cuando lo tengo en mis manos es una foto, hay una hermosa mujer, de no más de 20 años, tiene un largo cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color, pero se ven brillantes mirando a un chico, de su misma edad, tiene el cabello como Max y la mira como si no hubiera visto nada más hermoso en el mundo, abajo hay un pequeño bebe, sentado en la arena, se percibe el mar de atrás. – Linda foto.

-Son mis padres y yo. – El sonríe y guarda su foto. – Era adorable.

-Lo eras. – sonrió. – Tu madre es hermosa.

-Lo sé, de algún lado saque mis dotes. – tiro una risita y él me mira, luego se une a mí y reímos juntos.

-¿Dónde estaban en la foto? – lo miro mientras veo como saca su carpeta y los libros.

-No lo sé, mis padres no hablan mucho del pasado, solo sé que vivíamos en Brooklyn, pero luego algo paso y mis padres se casaron, jóvenes como veras, y me tuvieron a mí, vivimos un tiempo ahí y luego nos fuimos mudando. – Mira hacia la nada cuando habla, como si las imágenes recorrieran su mente. – Fue divertido.

-No me imagino vivir en muchos lugares. Siempre viví aquí. – Eso era cierto, cuando cierro los ojos puedo ver una imagen de mi a los cuatro años, sentada mirando como mi madre pintaba mi habitación y mi padre de atrás le sonreía, puedo verme con Mick, riendo en el parque que ahora es un centro comercial.

-Se nota que tu y el rubio se conocen desde siempre. – Me mira como si intentara recordar su nombre. - ¿Mick?

-Así es, somos amigos desde siempre. – sonrió ante el recuerdo de un pequeño Mick corriendo por el parque junto a mí. - ¿Tu tuviste amigos así?

-No la verdad, nos mudamos tantas veces que aprendí a no encariñarme con nadie. –suspira y niega. – Lo siento, a veces lo que digo no tiene sentido.

-No en realidad, tiene mucho sentido lo que dices Max. – me encojo de hombros y él me mira y una media sonrisa juega en su cara. – Para que no te rompan el corazón pretendes no tener uno, eso aprendí yo.

-¿Tanto te rompieron el corazón que crees que todos lo harán? – Pregunta casi con miedo.

-No en realidad, pero la idea me resulta… - Pienso en una palabra correcta, no me da miedo, pero tampoco me gustaría. – Irritante.

-Buena palabra. – sonríe y mira hacia el pizarrón que está lleno de ejercicios. – Sera mejor que empecemos.

Asiento y me dejo perder entre esos números, y las palabras que dijimos.

Luego de terminar los ejercicios todo el salón se había vuelto un caos, algunos estaban en el fondo charlando, otros tiraban cosas, pero yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, quería seguir hablando con Lin pero ella estaba leyendo, no quería molestarla. Saque una hoja en blanco y empecé a dibujar, era la espalda de un chico, pero tenía alas, de color blanco.

-Lindo, pero yo pintaría la otra mitad de negro, así le das mas color. – La voz de Lin me hace parar de dibujar y mirarla. – Solo digo.

-Tienes razón. – tomo el lápiz y esfumo el color negro en la mitad del ala. - ¿Mejor?

-Así es. – Ella sonríe. – Y… ¿Tienes muchos familiares?

- No la verdad, sé que mi madre tenía un hermano, dos en realidad, pero uno murió de pequeño. – Hago una mueca al recordar el día en que camine hacia la habitación de mis padres, y vi a mi madre llorando, estaba abrazada de mi padre y susurraba un nombre 'Max', entre y pregunte qué pasaba, creí que yo era el culpable de su dolor, pero no.

-Lo siento mucho ¿Sabes que le paso? – Ella me mira triste, aunque sus ojos siempre son así, de un verde apagado.

-No, nunca hablamos de eso. – Suspiro. – Se que mi padre tenía una mejor amiga, una día cuando tenía como 8 me la presento y a su linda hija, era igual a ella, tenía un cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos dorados.

-¿La volviste a ver? – Ella apoya su mano en su cara y me mira fijamente, me gusta su mirada, es como si pudiera ver más allá de mi exterior. – A la amiga de tu padre me refiero.

-No, es una pena, su hija era hermosa. – Tiro una carcajada. - ¿Y tú tienes una familia grande?

-Bueno, mi madre tiene una hermana gemela, lo que es gracioso, se caso con un chico que era amigo de mi padre. – Ella sonríe mientras habla. – Mis padres tienen muchos amigos, que vienen a veces, la mayoría se casaron entre ellos lo que es gracioso.

-Romántico.

-Lo que sea. – suspira y se encoje de hombros. – Cuéntame sobre ti, si quieres claro.

-Solo soy un adolescente común con una pequeña familia, oh y soy el cuidador de mi hermana menor Molly todos los fin de semana. – Suspiro y ella me sonríe como si le diera ternura el pensar en mi hermana.

-Mi hermano es mi pesadilla. – suspira. – Patrick actúa como idiota, desearía tener una hermana menor seria menos trabajo.

-Molly es trabajo para mí. –Una imagen llega a mi mente, el día que me hizo disfrazarme de princesa en su cumpleaños número tres. – Aun así la amo.

-Amo a Patrick también, cuando no actúa como idiota. – La palabra idiota suena casi como un susurro cuando el timbre interrumpe nuestra charla, luego de despedirme de ella camino hacia casa y no puedo creer que el día haya pasado tan rápido.

-Mely-


	4. Chapter 4

Lin:

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama, hoy había sido un largo día, y por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía recordar era la imagen de los padres de Max, el sentimiento que me generaba era como fuego en mi interior, como si en cualquier momento mi pecho fuera a explotar, nunca me había preguntado realmente que era el amor, pero en esa simple foto se contemplaba amor. El hecho era de que yo jamás me había enamorado, claro había tenido unos pequeños flechazos por algunos chicos, pero nada real, incluso a veces me había preguntado si estaba enamorada de Mick, y no lo sabía, pero no era así, solo era un cariño inmenso, como si fuera parte de mi, mi familia.

Mi mente seguía perdida mientras mis manos se aferraban a mi camisón de seda, era negro, tenía muchos detalles, muy pretencioso para mí, pero era el regalo de mis 15 años por parte de mi tía Amber, no podía esperar menos de ella, era de la clase de mujer que siempre está a la moda y siempre luce increíble, no como yo.

-¿Lin, todo está bien? – Escucho la voz de mi madre abriendo la puerta, rápidamente me incorporo, me siento y la miro fijamente, aun lleva el ajustado traje negro y un recogido que la hace ver más firme, claro que debe lucir así, es abogada me digo a mi misma mientras ella se acerca.

-Claro, solo estoy un poco cansada. – No era mentira, estaba cansada pero era algo más lo que sentía algo inexplicable que no podía decírselo a ella, no ahora.

-Entiendo, los primeros días son complicados como yo lo recuerdo. – Ella se encoje de hombros y se acomoda junto a mí. – Tu padre me los hacía complicados.

-Cierto, el puede ser un poco molesto a veces. – Tiro una risa pequeña al pensar en mis padres a mi edad, molestándose, siendo estúpidos, diferente a ahora. – Pero tú lo quieres aun así.

-Obvio que lo quiero. – Ella sonríe. – Lo amo.

Amor, y aquí vamos de nuevo, solo escucho a la gente hablar sobre ello pero no lo entiendo, no lo he sentido jamás, la clase de amor que puede destruir al mundo, o llevarlo a la cima.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo se que Lin? - Ella me mira confusa.

-¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada? - Entonces ella sonríe, me mira y estoy segura que está pensando que somos iguales, o que ella en algún momento paso por esto, casi siento como si mi estomago se retorciera, tal vez vaya a vomitar.

-No es algo que se sabe, no es algo que tu mente te lo va a decir, todo viene del corazón, no es como si un día despertaras y dices 'Hey estoy enamorada', es un largo proceso, un proceso que espero que algún día pases. - Se acerca a mí y besa mi cabeza, luego se aleja dejándome el doble de confundida de lo que estaba unos minutos antes.

Max:

-¿Conociste alguna chica cariño? – Pregunta mi madre mientras intenta cocinar, me encuentro sentado sobre la mesa mirando fijamente hacia ella, esta con un moño desordenado y tiene puesto un viejo delantal, sus movimientos son rápidos y ajiles como siempre, aunque el olor que sale de la cocina no es lo que se diría, delicioso.

-Conocí bastantes en realidad. – bromeo y ella hace una mueca al ver que la hoya donde estaban las papas que cocinaba empezó a tirar una especie de humo, mi madre quema hasta el agua. – Nada especial.

-Bueno espero que hablaras con alguien, no estarás sentado actuando molesto con la vida por siempre Max. – Dice mi padre entrando a la sala con Molly en brazos.

-Si quieres saberlo hable con dos chicos del equipo de tenis, algunas chicas del club de bienvenida y mi compañera de matemáticas Lin.

-¿Es linda? – Mi hermana pregunta, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro lo que hace que quiera sonreír también.

-No tan linda como tú. – Me acerco a mi hermana menor y empiezo a girar con ella, estalla en risas lo que hace que yo también empiece a reír.

-Harás a tu hermana caer, ya bájala. – Mi madre se acerca hasta dónde estamos y toma a Molly. – Iré a cambiarla, no toquen mi comida.

-Claro. -Mi padre besa su mejilla lo que hace que Molly haga una mueca. – Y sobre esa chica, ¿Qué apellido dijiste que tenía?

-Miller.

-¿Cómo los vecinos? – La figura de mi madre aparece, ahora su cabello esta suelto lo que me recuerda a cuando era pequeño y me gustaba jugar con él.

-No lo sé, solo sé que es Miller y que ha vivido aquí toda su vida. – Ella niega mientras vuelve a concentrarse en la comida.

-Estaré arriba. – la frase casi queda en el aire, cierro la puerta y miro hacia mi habitación, jamás sentí un lugar mío, jamás me sentí en casa.

Me recuesto en mi cama, y miro hacia el techo, tiene algunas grietas, papá deberá encargarse de esto luego pienso mientras cierro los ojos, casi olvidaba lo cansado que estaba, lo mucho que quería dormir, lentamente siento como dejo de tener sentido de la realidad y mi mente está perdida en un sueño.

Es diferente a todos mis sueños anteriores, ahora sé que estoy soñando, aun así siento un escalofrió, me encuentro en un bosque, aunque no puedo ver demasiado, es de noche y los arbustos que están frente a mi bloquean mi vista, entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy agachado, intento levantarme pero se me es imposible, siento como si alguien me estuviera empujando hacia abajo, giro y veo que no es alguien, sino algo, unas alas blancas, y salen de mi. Esto no es real me digo a mi mismo mientras siento el dolor de las plantas cortando mis alas, son rosas rojas, y sus espinas pinchan aquello que sale de mi como si estuvieran siguiendo las órdenes de alguien, miro hacia el frente y veo un espejo, pero no me refleja a mí, hay una chica, de mi edad probablemente, esta vestida de blanco y llora, veo que de su cuello cuelga un hermoso collar, rojo. Y luego todo se desvanece, mi pared agrietada esta frente a mí.

Lin:

Luego de la extraña charla con mi madre decidí salir afuera a hablar con Mick, era bueno tenerlo cerca, el era capaz de sacar cualquier pensamiento de mi mente con sus raras historias y los libros que lee. Me acomodo en la banca que está un poco alejada de ambas casas, con solo raspar mi mano sobre la madera agrietada puedo sentir los recuerdos inundando mi mente, yo y Mick sentados charlando sobre lo mucho que odiamos la escuela, en ese entonces mis pies no llegaban al suelo, me gustaba moverlos y sentir como si estuviera flotando, ahora mis botas están presionadas a el asfalto, que recuerdo había sido puesto hace unos pocos años, la ciudad iba progresando cada día, las cosas cambian.

-Pensando en tus zapatos. – Mick se sienta junto a mí, tiene la misma ropa que usaba en la escuela y tiene el cabello despeinado, como si hubiera pasado su mano el mismo demasiadas veces.

-Sí, debería comprarme unos nuevos. – Lo miro y el asiente, lo que hace que su flequillo rubio se desparrame sobre sus ojos, me pregunto si aun puede ver, o ve a medias. – Sabes hoy mi madre se puso a hablar sobre cómo era a mi edad.

-Mi madre no me habla mucho desde el divorcio. – hace una mueca y quiero abrazarlo, decirle que estará todo bien y que aunque su familia este rota yo estoy para él, pero me obligo a calmarme y meto mis manos en los grandes bolsillos de mi tapado.

-Cuando nadie te hable sabes que puedes venir a mi casa. – Intento ver una sonrisa pero el está mirando hacia la nada, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar lejos.

-Lin, no seas como todos los demás, no me digas que las cosas estarán bien cuando ambos sabemos que no, jamás vi beber a mi madre, ahora está todo el día enojada, grita y cree que yo soy gay o algo así.

-No eres gay.

-Aun así. – Hace una pausa y me mira detenidamente. - ¿No crees que sea extraño que jamás saliera con nadie?

-No, porque yo tampoco he salido con nadie. – Eso era cierto, aunque yo me excusaba con cosas como que no era lo suficientemente bonita, pero Mick era atractivo y algo me decía que era él quien rechazaba las ofertas, como si se reservara por alguien.

-Aun recuerdo cuando tenías un flechazo por Scott. – ahora esta sonriendo. –No era feo.

-No, pero era un idiota. –me encojo de hombros al recordar cuando tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en el chico que se sentaba junto a mí en Lengua, en ese momento tenía el cabello largo y ojos chocolate, ahora es punk y esta todo el día besando a su novia quien se rasuro la mitad del cabello –Me contaba sobre su novia.

-Teníamos 14.

-Y éramos muy lindos. – bromeo y el asiente, envuelve su brazo en mi cuello. Si fuera cualquier otro chico me sentiría incomoda pero es Mick, y hemos estado en esta situación muchas veces, estar con él es como hacer un viaje a mi infancia.

Mi infancia había sido muy buena, mis padres eran de la clase de padres que eran considerados sin ser abrumadores, siempre tuve una relación más fuerte con mi padre que con mi madre, me pregunto si eso se debía a que al ver a mi madre en cierto modo me veía a mí. Ambas somos muy tercas y sinceras, vamos de frente sin temer a las consecuencias, en cambio mi padre es del tipo calmado, estoy segura que antes de decir algo piensa unas diez veces si es correcto.

-Qué hay del chico nuevo, el de los ojos azules. –Maldición, el último tema que quería hablar ahora. – Me contaron que se sientan juntos.

-Así es, no me cae mal, es agradable. – El levanta una ceja, se lo que está pensando. – Agradable como tú y la rubia Alison.

-Debías sacar el tema. –murmura y saca su brazo de mi cuello, ahora esta rígido. – Ya te dije que no me gusta.

-No dije que te gustara, solo pienso que deberías ser precavido, no quiero que te rompan el corazón, y menos esa zorra.

-Se cuidarme Miller, no tienes que temer por mi corazón. – ahora me mira serio, no puedo evitar pensar en el Mick de seis años llorando porque su madre había discutido muy mal con su padre, cuando lo miro veo a un chico roto, solo quiero la chica correcta para él.

-Lo sé. –La palabra queda en el aire ya que él se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, ni un adiós, solo beso mi mejilla y se fue, maldigo por debajo porque no quería lastimarlo, solo quería que tuviera cuidado con el amor.

Max:

-¿Ir a donde? – Pregunto, mi madre está cortando rápidamente unas zanahorias, me pidió que fuera a comprar más, pero no tengo idea de donde hay una verdulería abierta, a las nueve de la noche.

-Max, estamos en Inglaterra, camina un poco, no lo sé hazte amigo de los vecinos y que te den unas mas, con estas no podre hacer mi sopa. – ella agita el cuchillo mientras habla, casi temo por su cara.

-Bien lo que sea. – murmuro saliendo de casa. – Si me raptan luego no lloren.

La frase queda colgando porque ya estoy afuera, casi olvidaba lo frio que son las noches aquí, una ráfaga de viento atrae unas hojas hacia mi cara mientras camino lo que hace que casi caiga, maldigo por debajo y sigo caminando, intento no pensar en el frio que hace y que solo llevo una sudadera vieja que encontré tirada sobre mi cama hace unas horas, luego de unas cuadras de caminar veo a una figura sentada en una banca, no puedo ver su cara pero estoy seguro que es una chica, está mirando hacia abajo y el largo cabello cae como cortinas de su cara, no hay mucha luz pero puedo ver que el color de su cabello es rojo.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo comprar verduras? – se me hace extraño hablar de usted, pero aun así lo hago acercándome a la chica.

-¿Eh? – Ella levanta la cara y reconozco esos ojos verdes al instante, es Lin, ahora entiendo porque mi madre dijo los vecinos, había oído que su madre es abogada y su padre empresario lo que hacen que su apellido pese, debe vivir por aquí pienso mientras ella me mira confusa. –Max, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí.

-¿Aquí? – Se levanta y puedo ver que es mucho más precavida que yo, lleva un sweater azul marino y un saco negro lo que hace que su cabello se vea más oscuro.

-Bueno a unas cuadras.

-Bien, hay una verdulería en unas cuadras mas, si quieres puedo acompañarte. – Empieza a caminar e inmediatamente reacción y la sigo, sus botas suenan contra el asfalto lo que me recuerda a mi madre, aunque las botas de Lin son mucho más bajas que las que Izzy usa.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, esta Lin es diferente a la que hablo conmigo en clase, esta mas rígida como si unas paredes me impidieran acercarme a ella, me pregunto si tuvo un mal día o solo es así por costumbre, no es de la clase de chica dulce, en realidad es todo lo contrario pero hablando con ella había sentido como si esas barreras podían ser rotas, aunque viendo su cara ahora me daba cuenta que no, y que si alguna vez en estas horas había pensando en intentar enamorarme de ella podía ser un error, era como si estuviera rota y nadie pudiera jamás arreglarla, menos yo quien jamás había entregado su corazón a nadie.

Lin:

Apoyo mis manos sobre el mostrador mientras observo a Max comprar unas zanahorias, me pregunto si tiene frio ya que solo lleva una remera mientras yo tengo tres prendas, a la vez mi mente se pregunta que se sentirá que me abrace, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, niego para alejar tales pensamientos mientras él me indica que nos vayamos.

-Este barrio es interesante. – Dice mientras camina, va un poco más rápido que yo lo que hace ver como si lo persiguiera.

-No has vivido lo suficiente. – hago una mueca al pensar en lo aburrido que este lugar es, aunque es tranquilo, toda mi vida me sentí segura aquí, podía salir a altas horas de la noche a buscar a Mick para sentarnos a mirar las estrellas, o robar el DVD de mis padres y ver películas de Disney, por lo recuerdo el tenia un flechazo en Bella.

-Cierto, la mayoría de lugares donde viví tenía que caminar más que unas simples cuadras por comida.

-Bueno…. ¿Y sabes si te quedaras aquí? – Por alguna razón me detengo, el gira y está a solo unos pasos de mí, probablemente unos diez centímetros.

-No lo sé, yo no decido mi vida aun. – suspira. – Pero si quieres saberlo este es el lugar que más me ha gustado. – Me mira a los ojos lo que hace que un rubor se extienda por mi cara, tengo suerte de que hay viento y mi pelo lo tapa.

-¿Y eso es porque?

-Hay gente interesante. – Dice y sonríe, luego veo como sigue caminando, sus pasos son rápidos y estoy segura que es por el frio, una parte de mi se pregunta si se refería a mí, o si solo fue un comentario. Pero no me puedo enamorar me digo a mi misma, no de alguien que acabo de conocer.

Luego de quedarme parada por unos minutos mirando como Max se alejaba decidí tomar el camino a mi hogar, no estaba lejos de donde estaba con él, aun así me dolían los pies, al llegar note la figura de mi hermano, besándose con una chica, casi sentía como si fuera a vomitar. Me aclaro la garganta antes de acércame a ellos y rápidamente se separan.

-Lin. –dice, tiene la voz ronca y las mejillas rojas. –No sabía que te habías ido.

-Fui a comprar. –Aunque se lo decía a mi hermano miro a la chica a su lado, jamás la había visto antes, tiene el cabello negro y largo, y unos ojos azules, no es fea, no entiendo porque besaba a mi hermano.

-Lo siento, no me presente. –Su voz es aguda, cuando se acerca más a mi noto que no es mayor que yo, en realidad debe tener 17 pienso. – Miranda.

-Lin. – Murmuro y me alejo de ambos entrando a casa.

El olor a comida inunda todo el lugar, miro hacia donde esta mi padre, aun su traje puesto y esta gritando en el teléfono, se nota que está nervioso porque aprieta su mano en el mantel nuevo de mama.

-No, ella no irá ahí, nunca, es me decisión, ella se merece una vida normal, ella no es…-esta gritando, gira un poco y me ve, lo que hace que se calle. –Hablamos luego.

-¿Con quién hablabas? – me acerco un poco mas y puedo ver las sombras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días. - ¿Quién es ella?

-Nada cariño. – sacude mi cabello y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno, te aviso que la próxima vez que vaya a estar mi hermano besuqueándose me lo aclaren porque realmente era un shock inesperado. – El me mira y niega, aunque no miento, prefiero ver 10 duendes de jardín horribles a ver a mi hermano compartiendo saliva con chicas.

-Meli


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 4 de la mañana, como mostraba el reloj eléctrico que habría tirado al suelo un montón de veces y aún servía.

Max. Era lo que me tenia despierta. Obviamente no me gustaba, aunque desde el primer momento llamó mi atención.

No lo conozco, sin embargo cada vez que lo rozaba era como un contacto conocido. Como si hubiéramos sido almas encontradas desde siempre, aunque eso, obviamente sonaba ridículo. No me gustaba, lo tenia claro… al menos, de eso me quería convencer.

* * *

Leer dos capítulos de la guerra de civil del sur, completar la actividad numero ocho del cuadernillo de ciencias y hacer la tarea de historia eran solo algunas cosas que debía tener lista para el segundo día de clases. Y es peor, cuando tienes que concentrarte en lo que haces. No se para donde iba mi cabeza… ojos azules, más que el reflejo del cielo sobre el océano, iban en contraste con la piel blanca que él tenía.—A cenar, Lin—llamó mi padre interrumpiendo mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con la incómoda cena familiar de todas las tardes. En la mesa, humeaba un plato de caldo con papas y carne; el favorito de mi hermano, pero por desgracia, no el mío.

Mis padres estaban en un rincón de la cocina. Él le acariciaba el cabello y ambos reían, hablando que quizá que cosa.

Me preguntaba que sería sentir eso, lo llaman amor.

—Ya no tienen 17 años—dijo mi hermano atragantándose con un pedazo de pan que estaba sobre la mesa desde ayer.

Le pegué en las costillas con mi codo haciéndolo callar.

* * *

Caminar acompañada de Mick era una de mis cosas favoritas, me gustaba sacar ese lado de mi, el que nadie veía, y que nadie podía ver. Solo él.

Sólo que este día era diferente: él no era el mismo y por consecuencia, yo tampoco. —¿Qué te sucede?—le pregunté.

Miró hacia el suelo.. Y solo con esa mirada, que ni siquiera iba dirigida a mi, entendí todo.

Su madre, había sido el problema de los problemas últimamente.

Lo rodeé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. No quise decir -todo está bien-, por que él lo sabía y yo también: no todo estaba bien.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras más de la misma manera.

Al llegar, vi a la nueva amiguita de Mick, lo tiró del brazo.

—Te veo luego—dije, disimulando mi enfado hacia ella.

Quizá él necesitara un descanso de mí, pensé. Iba en dirección a la sala de historia.

—Lin—. Reconocí su voz, ¿cómo no podría? Era Max.

Pero su semblante no reflejaba exactamente felicidad o dicha.

—Ayer me dejaste con palabras en la boca—me dijo, y luego recordé que anoche me había separado de él para ir a casa, fue cuando vi a mi hermano con esa chica. Todavía me daban escalofríos cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Lo lamento, pensé que ya llegabas a tu casa—le dije, sonrojada.—y luego apareció mi hermano—.

Pasaron unos instantes.

—Lo entiendo—. Meneaba su cabeza en modo de comprensión. Pero no parecía convencido. Le arrojé una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué me ibas a decir?—le dije, revisando mi reloj ya que faltaban dos minutos para la clase.

—Yo.. lo olvidé—.

Pero ya no podía cuestionarselo, el timbre me había ganado.

Entramos al salón. Era jueves por la mañana, lo que significaba hora y media de Historia.

Mis ojos pasaron rápido por la clase en busca de Mick, pero me sorprendió al haberse sentado junto a Alison, él no llevaba una cara de agrado, sino una de aburrimiento. Apuesto a que ésta chica le ha dicho los colores que mejor van con su piel y las veinte telas que están de moda.

Me siento junto a Max.

El profesor nos pide que revisemos las páginas 14 y 15.

Eché una mirada a la hoja, y vi entre medio uno de mis dibujos. ¿Cómo habría llegado allí? Suelo dejarlos dentro de una carpeta.

Lo extraño de esto, era que no recordaba haber dibujado aquél, pero sin duda era mío. Tenía mi peculiar firma de siempre-una L que no parecía L del todo-.

Era una chica. Mostraba miedo en sus ojos. Vestía tela de la más blanca, pero estaba descalza. Y el suelo poseía cristales rotos, cubiertos de sangre.  
De una de las manos, caía una gota de sangre. Y en la otra, descansaba una rosa roja.

Se me nublaron los ojos, todo era negro. De la oscuridad, emergió una imagen, una idea, y un sueño. Y entonces, lo recordé todo.

Volví mis ojos al papel y observé el rostro de aquella joven. Ella movió los labios.

Solté la hoja, y dí un grito ahogado que nadie pareció oír, excepto Max.

Apoyé las manos en la mesa blanca. Temblaban exageradamente.

Él se limitó a poner las suyas sobre las mías. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Sus ojos me hablaban, pero no se cómo. «¿estás bien?». Yo asentí suponiendo que me había preguntado eso, pero no había forma segura de saber si en realidad lo había hecho.

Bajó la mirada hacia la imagen. Quedó helado, pero no sabría decir porque. Me preguntaba si él habría visto alguna vez la imagen, o a la chica.

Entendí entonces que estaba loca o en realidad estábamos entablando una conversación por medio de la mirada.

Me tranquilizó un poco el azul que me miraba. Pero luego me imaginé una marea y me dolió la cabeza; como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Nuestro contacto físico seguía intacto: sus ojos conectados con los míos y su mano sobre la mía.

Pero tuve que acabar con eso, porque el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Y ya me veía desmayada.

Levanté la mano pidiéndole un pase al profesor. Creo haber tenido la peor cara, pues me dejo salir al instante.

Troté hacia la enfermería, que para mi suerte y siendo sarcástica, estaba al otro lado de la cancha de trotar.

Toqué la puerta, acelerada y entré.

—Amor, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estas pálida—dijo la enfermera Poline, cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos.

Ella era una de las pocas cosas positivas de este establecimiento. Solía acompañar a mi madre a buscar a Patrick, cada vez que tenía un accidente durante el recreo. Lo que era, más o menos, tres o dos veces por semana. De modo que la conozco desde que tengo memoria.

—He tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza—le conté.

—Se parece más a que hubieras visto un fantasma—. Sonreí ligeramente. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió uno de sus cuadernos. Me senté paralela a ella.

—Cuéntame. ¿Tienes el informe óptico a tiempo?—asentí.

Anotó en su agenda. —Y la sensación que tuviste. ¿Fueron náuseas o…?—.

—Fue cómo vértigo, creo. Luego me dolió la cabeza.—interrumpí.

—Vértigo. Se debe a un trastorno al sistema vestibular—. La miré confundida. —Un problema con el equilibrio y el control espacial. Es por eso que se te confundió la vista—me aclaró.

Se levantó de la silla y busco entre cajitas pequeñas y etiquetadas. Me alcanzo una de ellas y sacó de ella algo que se parecía mucho a una aspirina, solo que de color azul y mas pequeña.

—El vértigo se puede relacionar con algo peligroso, pero de forma aislada no. Así que, si se presenta seguido, debes avisarle a tus padres.—me sonrió.

Alargó su mano, dándome un vaso plástico con agua y timbró el pase.

Al salir de la enfermería, me encamine a clase. A paso lento. Quedaba más de media hora aún.

Abrí la puerta y las miradas fueron directas hacia mí, o a alguien más. Alguien estaba detrás de mí. Parecía exhausto, lo percibí por su respiración agitada. Era un chico. -giré la cabeza- Era Max.

Murmullos en la clase comenzaron ese irritante sonido cuando ven a un chico y una chica en actuando de forma sospechosa. Por suerte, el profesor los calló.

Me dirigí a mi asiento con la intención de no hacer chillar mis botas. Pero el intento fue en vano.

Me senté.

El resto de la clase, escuché a medias las explicaciones, ya que mi mente divagaba por si sola y no en lugares donde encontraría los nombres más importantes de la independencia de los Estados Unidos, o la biografía de Abraham Lincoln.

Quedaban solo unos minutos antes de que acabara la clase.

Vi el dibujo debajo de mi cuaderno y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, y esa sensación no se alejó de mi. Seguía asustada a muerte.

Hasta que lo vi, me esperaba fuera del salón. Me eche a sus brazos. Dudo que él sepa lo que me había pasado. Y si le cuento, pensará que estoy loca.

No se lo dije, y no se lo diré. Solo esperé que por ser mi mejor amigo, entendiera todo. Luego mis lágrimas se dispersaron por mis mejillas. —¿Estás bien?—dijo despacio Mick. Traté de asentir, pero ya estaba en el hueco de su cuello. Y mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por su camisa.

Él me conocía. Y no se como, pero supo que no quería hablar del tema.

* * *

Max:

Me encontraba de nuevo observando el viejo techo que ya parecía caer sobre mi cama. La luna me acompañaba, su luz se desparramaba por mi ventana, y de alguna forma, me hacía sentir menos solo.

Recordé esos ojos verdes profundos. Y ese cabello rojizo. La recordé a ella.

Tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había sucedido hoy. Ella estaba asustada, mas bien, horrorizada. ¿La causa? Ni idea.  
Cuando absorbí su mirada con la mía, hablamos, lo hubiera jurado. Y había otra duda: quizá mi mente me burlaba, quizá solo fuera idea mía y me estuviera volviendo loco… y quizá por ella.

La imagen la había visto, me parecía tan familiar como la foto familiar pegada en la pared, la que veía todos los días al levantarme, a diferencia de la chica dibujada por Lin, no se donde la había visto, pero lo seguro era que en realidad lo había hecho. Cuando la vi, involuntariamente me recordó a algo escalofriante, en parte el dibujo lo era. Pero era hermoso.

Al terminar historia, observé a Lin a lo lejos: Se había echado a llorar en los brazos de su amigo, del que pareciera nunca despegarse. En aquél momento, se esfumó la vaga idea de la chica dura, fría de mi cabeza. Y ya no me pareció tan valiente.

Frágil, como si necesitara a alguien más que la sostuviera, que la pudiera levantar.

Me cubrí con las sábanas hasta el cuello, e invadido por esos pensamientos, me quedé dormido.

* * *

Lin:

Día confuso:

Escribir. Era lo único que me sacaba de esos momentos en que la mente te retuerce hasta doler. Te obliga a pensar y reflexionar sobre temas que tu no quieres ni pasar a llevar.

Y así era, eran las tres de la mañana y yo escribía.

últimamente escribía sobre mis sueños, trataba de analizarlos pero no sacaba nada en claro. Y esta vez, si creía que me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Era imposible darle una explicación racional al hecho.

Me había hablado. Había movido sus labios al compás de una música inexistente. Era la chica de uno de mis sueños. Y la imagen resumía la historia.

Un fuerte viento entraba por la ventana, el frío se impregnaba a mi piel. Corrí la sábana hacia un lado, y salí de mi cama temblando. Fue el viento que empujo una de las fotos al suelo, la dejo boca abajo. Fui a cogerla y la guardé en el cofre que tengo llenos de fotografías, sin siquiera verla.

Cerré la ventana y volví a la cama.

Tomé el cofre de fotos; después de todo, nada me ayudaba a dormir, mi insomnia era una de las cosas que llaman, irreversible. Habría sufrido de insomnia hace mucho, solo que ahora podía darle un nombre alternativo: Max.

Saqué las fotografías, una por una.. las observé detenidamente. En resumen, tenía fotos de mis padres: durante el colegio-demasiadas de ellas-, de su graduación, casamiento, luna de miel. Luego fotos en familia, y por último, solo una millonada de fotos con Mick. Éstas fotos son muy importantes para mí.

Tomé una especifica, pero no recuerdo cual. Solo se que me regalo el sueño y me quedé dormida.

* * *

¡Ya he superado casi tres meses de escuela!

Mick está mejor, en cuanto a su madre.

Actualmente, pertenezco al "cuarteto" -que es como nos llama el colegio entero- ya no son sólo cuatro zapatillas que van juntas por la calle. Desde el día en que Max y Megan se nos unieron, que sucedió una semana siguiente a la entrada de clases: Mick y yo íbamos por el pasillo y Max me alcanzó para hablarme del proyecto escrito. Luego llegó Megan, estaba buscando a Max, y creyó haber interrumpido. Pero se quedó y estableció una amistad un tanto extraña con Mick: él ama los comics, fantasías y demás, mientras ella trata de buscarle sentido a cada tontería que él dice, discuten un poco, pero se volvieron muy unidos.

Y uno termina acostumbrándose.

Es la primera vez que tengo una amiga-chica que no me traicione o se aleje de mi (una de las verdaderas), y estoy feliz de que Megan haya ocupado ese lugar. Digo, Mick es insuperable, pero hay momentos en que necesitas a alguien que de veras te entienda, con perspectiva y todo.

En cuanto a Max, nos hemos vuelto inseparables, pero ya no va para la ruta de amistad, igual que Mick. Y creo saber donde doblará. Es raro, el me entiende. Y hemos llegado a tener sueños muy parecidos aunque intentamos no hablar de eso.

* * *

Pero todo lo bueno, no tarda en caer al suelo hecho añicos. Es una advertencia.

* * *

¿Miller.. Sweet. Lin Sweet.. Lin Miller? Es lo que pensaba con la mirada perdida en el pizarrón, cuando..

—Qué haces?— dice Max tocando mi hombro y dándome un gran susto. Me giré hacia él.

—Solo estoy pensando que sería de mi si mi padre se hubiera cambiado el apellido, o según yo,actualizado-reí.

—Por qué tendría?—me miro con interés, se sentó y apoyó el codo en la mesa.

—Veras, mi padre conoció al suyo.. digamos, grande. Tenía 16. Pero mi abuelo nunca me ha contado por que ha sido así. Ambos, Eddie Miller y Eric Sweet-por primera vez, no los llamé como papá o abuelo- evaden el tema cada vez. Por suerte, mi padre parece entenderlo y aunque yo no, no le tengo rencor a esa situación.—Max me contemplaba completamente interesado, pero sabía que se quedaba dormido por dentro. Me pregunté si le serviría una carrera como actor. —Reí ligeramente y me senté derecha, abrí mi cuaderno y comencé a garabatear en él.

Pero sentía su mirada sobre mi y me ruboricé. Lo espié por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sigue— me dijo, cuando capto que lo estaba mirando. —¿Enserio te importa?—dije sin apartar la mirada del cuaderno.

—Si, Lin- dijo frustrado, lo que me pareció gracioso. Cerré el cuaderno.

—Mi padre nunca quiso retomar su apellido. Dice que mi abuela fue la que lo cuidó y crió, nadie mas lo hizo. Ella lo apoyó. Y nadie podría borrar la huella que dejó en mi padre. De otra forma, yo sería Lin Sweet. Lo que definitivamente me gustaría.— la profesora llegó y dejó con mis palabras restantes colgando.

—Pagina 34.—esa fue otra forma de decir, que nuestra conversación había acabado.

Trate de encontrar su mirada. De que aquellos mares me hablaran.

«Yo creo que ya eres dulce» sus ojos emitían un brillo. Sonrió de la forma mas dulce y me contagió la sonrisa.

* * *

Max:

Hacía fila en la cafetería. Y delante de mi, estaba Alison.

Escuché a Lin esas veces cuando me dijo que hace unos años ella le ponía pasta dental dentro de la mochila. Le rayaba dentro de los cuadernos sin sentido. Y aún seguía siendo popular, y estaba rodeada de gente.

Yo entendía a Lin, en mi antiguo colegio, había un chico…—¿Quieres uno?—Alison interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me alargó con su mano un plato pequeño con jalea. La miré con extrañeza, y se dió cuenta. Suspiró. —Ok, ahora. Porque crees que soy rubia, relacionarás las cosas y pensarás que soy algo que no soy. ¿O no es por eso que no estás recibiendo este postre?— hizo una pausa y traté de cambiar la mueca que tenía en el rostro. Prosiguió:—Estereotipos. Los odio—y apartó la mirada. De pronto me pareció inteligente. Acepté la jalea y le sonreí. Casualmente, mi mirada calló en su bandeja: tenía dos grandes platos de pasta con salsa blanca. Raro.

No tardé mucho en salir de aquella cola. La mayoría de los chicos, ya tenían su bandeja con su almuerzo. Y yo me encontraba buscando a mis amigos. Divisé a Lin dos o tres mesas lejana. Sonreí porque estaba en su mundo, leyendo uno de sus libros -del cual me había hablado los meses pasados-. Me senté frente a ella, a un lado de Mick.

Megan sonrió y soltó un comentario. —Cita doble, chicos-, reímos con ella. Quizá algún día, pensé.

Lin no rió, al menos no la escuché, pero hubiera captado una sonrisa, si no se tapara el rostro con ese libro.

—Es mala educación leer en la mesa, Lin— bromé imitando la chillona voz de la señorita Leed. Mi única falla, fue haberla llamado por Lin: algo inconfundible, propio de la señorita Leed era llamar a todos los alumnos y profesores por nombre y apellido.

Noté que ella no respondió a mi comentario.

Le aparté el libro de la cara, rozando su mano izquierda. Y aunque ella sonrió, no soltó de su mirada las letras de la página.

—Al menos baja el libro, y actúa como si estuvieras interactuando con nosotros—dijo Mick. Ella le hizo algo de caso, bajo el libro, pero siguió leyendo.

Movía sus labios rápidamente, y no hubo caso al tratar de contener una sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño, como buscando algo perdido entre esas infinitas líneas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo despacio.

—¿Qué hizo Liv, ahora?—lo sabía, era su personaje especial, y especial para ella, significaba que lo odiaba profundamente.

—Nunca cambia.—suspiró y cerró el libro después de marcar un nuevo capítulo con su famoso marcador de libros de cartulina.

Pude ver que Megan tenía la mirada fija en un punto, y estaba algo boquiabierta. Seguí su mirada. Era Alison.

La escena tenía al inspector llamándole la atención a una castaña llena de salsa blanca y pasta, no pude reconocer quien era.

Alison estaba detrás de la chica. Sorpresivamente, ya no tenía ningún plato de spagetti en su bandeja.

—Nunca cambia—dije.

* * *

-Javi❤


	6. Chapter 6

Max:  
Ha pasado tiempo desde que conocí a Lin. Aún tenia dudas, pero ya no eran las mismas de hace dos meses, ya no me preguntaba si yo me había enamorado, lo estaba. La pregunta del millón era lo que ella sintiera por mi. Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. He ido a su casa y ella a la mía, han habido largos paseos al parque y nos sentamos juntos en clase. Sin embargo, no habia ninguna de las anteriores que se salvara de la presencia de Mick, o de Megan.

* * *

Eddie yacía acostado sobre la cama. Brazos detrás de la cabeza. Contemplaba el techo de la habitación.

El silencio inquietaba la noche. Pero llegó ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?— dijo acurrucándose a su lado.

Él ladeó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos —He tenido visiones— lo dijo despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más lo descubriera. Patricia se incorporó exaltada —¿¡Es eso posible!?… ¿después de tanto?—.

—Shh—dijo él tirándola del brazo y ella cayó a su lado. Tan cerca, que sentía la respiración de Eddie.

—No sé qué puede significar—susurró él. —Mi padre llamó, le pregunté sobre la casa. Creo que la quieren demoler—hizo una pequeña pausa—No se que pasará con las reliquias de Frobisher—.

—¿Haz hablado con Fabian o Jerome, Mara? tienen a su hija en el internado. Pensándolo bien, somos los únicos que no.—dijo Patricia.

—Mamá, ¿y la cena?—grita Patrick desde su habitación.

—Me hablas así, y tendrás que hacerla tu—le grito ella de vuelta.

* * *

Otra tarde, otra -incómoda- cena familiar. Al menos hasta que mi padre rompe el hielo.

—¿Qué cuentas sobre la escuela, Lin?—me preguntó. Suspiré—Mucho trabajo, y eso no basta. Nos mandan montón de tarea y artículos ridículos que leer para interrogaciones.—dije molesta.

—Patrick, como van tus ensayos.—Mi madre preguntó, refiriéndose a los ensayos para el pre-universitario. Mi hermano, como respuesta, miró directamente a su plato y pronunció un —bien—. Un segundo incómodo transcurrió antes de que mi padre preguntara lo que estábamos estudiando, pero cuando empecé, supe que no debí haberlo hecho. —Estamos pasando la vida egipcia antigua, sus creencias. En especial sus dioses—. A mi padre se le iluminó el rostro.

Aún recordaba cuando Patrick y yo eramos pequeños, mi padre se pasaba contándonos historias para hacernos dormir, normalmente trataba del Osarian, un héroe en la mayoría de las historias. Nunca supe cómo, pero una de esas noches con truenos, mi padre contó sobre la muerte en la tierra del Osarian. Mi madre llegó repentinamente y para extrañeza de mi hermano y mía, sabía el mismo final. La misma muerte, un mismo sacrificio.

Nunca he creído en aquellos tantos dioses, soy cristiana. Pero ahí me encontraba, memorizando los nombres.

Abrí el libro. Primer dios egipcio: Anubis, al igual que el nombre de la casa donde vivieron mis padres durante la escuela. Representaba la muerte y resurrección después de ella. Según las creencias egipcias, fue el encargado de guiar el espíritu al "otro mundo", Juicio de Osiris.

Mi padre entró y si sentó al pie de mi cama. —Estoy estudiando—dije sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Pensé que podría ayudarte. Sé cosas.—me dijo aparentando superioridad.

—¿Qué cosas?—.dije apartando el libro de mis piernas.

—¿Cuál es tu siguiente tema?—me preguntó, expectante. Revisé lo escrito—Osiris, el dios Osiris—. Sus ojos brillaron, nuevamente y salió de mi habitación en busca de algo. Me paré en la puerta, divisándolo. Había ido en busca de algo al ático.

Bajo con un tipo de pergamino, lleno de polvo. Había oído sonar cajas de cartón desde el ático, así que posiblemente lo haya sacado de alguna.

Me senté junto a él en mi cama. Y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Comenzó a leer, pero ya se sabía las palabras, como si las hubiera estudiado antes, un montón de veces.—Osiris, dios egipcio de la resurrección, símbolo de fertilidad y regeneración. Se casó con su hermana Isis, a quien amó desde el vientre de su madre. Seth, su hermano, lo asesina descuartizándolo. Y oculta sus restos para evitar que encuentren su cuerpo. Isis buscó todos los pedazos, y al encontrarlos, utilizó sus poderes divinos para resucitarlo. A partir de entonces, Osiris se encargaría de gobernar en el país de los muertos. Tuvieron un hijo luego, Horus.-aún recordaba su mirada al contarme esos cuentos, parecía la misma-.

—¿Qué hay de Anubis?—le pregunté cruzando las piernas, como en los campamentos, esperando su respuesta—Según Plutarco, un historiador; Neftis, hermana de Isis, Seth y del mismo Osiris, se había disfrazado de su hermana Isis. Fue así como nació Anubis, hijo de Osiris y Neftis. Pero la verdad, nadie sabe exactamente la procedencia de Anubis.— Asentí comprendiendo.

Mi padre me miró. —¿Crees en esta mitología?—me preguntó.

—No exactamente, pero me parece interesante la historia. Habíamos leído artículos en clases antes. Y la verdad me parecieron muy similares a tus historias, las que nos solías contar a Patrick y a mí.— Él solo sonrió, algo decepcionado diría yo. —Sigue estudiando—me dijo y cerró la puerta.

Me dejó con dudas en la mente. Y una de ellas era la causa de que él tuviera información de antiguo egipcio en el ático.

A veces, la insomnia era buena, otras no. Y a veces se pasaba. Pero por suerte, me encontraba despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada. Con mi manta polar, sobre el piyama de conejitos, y las pantuflas a tono; subía las pequeñas escaleras hacia el ático.

Llevé la linterna que tenía bajo la cama. Me sorprendía lo que tenía debajo de ella, aparte de calcetines, tenía libros, dibujos, papeles, y hasta una caja de cereales sin abrir.

Estaba totalmente oscuro aquí arriba, ni siquiera la pequeña ventanita que estaba a un costado, dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

Le pegué un par de veces a la linterna, para que encendiera.

Sabía lo que buscaba: una caja de cartón. La que había escuchado cuando mi padre subió.

Para mi suerte, y siendo sarcástica. Habían unas siete cajas de cartón. Una de ellas, tenía dos debajo. Y solo algunas estaban etiquetadas con "ropa vieja", "piezas de muebles", entre otros. Pasé la luz de mi linterna, que vagamente alumbraba, por encima de las cajas. Pero mi pie paso por encima de algo, era una hoja hecha bolita. La abrí, tenía una letra muy dedicada.

Le quité el polvo con mi manta azul. La había visto en alguna parte, y por más que buscara en mi mente, no sabía donde. Reconocí algunas palabras como: "el protector", "el ojo de Horus", "advisor". Él ultimo era una palabra parecida a guardián. Y el título era Osarian. Se me revolvió el estómago.

Encontré una caja que sobresalía, no sabía si alucinaba por el sueño pero parecía destellar por sobre las demás. Dentro había una carpeta de tapa dura, llena de hojas archivadas. Era como un reporte muy completo. Apunté con la linterna al titulo de cada hoja: La Elegida, El Osiris, La copa de Ankh, entre otros. Había más o menos cuatro hojas por cada tema. Pude ver que algunas palabras que no pude reconocer por la oscuridad estaban destacadas con amarillo fosforescente.

Bajé los escalones de vuelta a mi cuarto y rápidamente guardé la carpeta en mi bolso.

Cuando el sol se colocó en el cielo y mi reloj marcaba las 7:47, salí disparada de mi casa. No tenía nada que ver con no llegar a clases tarde, algo aumentaba el deseo de leer las hojas archivadas. Y luego de eso, quería saber porque rayos estaba esa información en el ático.

Me encontré con Max en el camino. Lo saludé empujándolo con el hombro. Me sonrió—¿Estudiaste?—. Asentí. Se dió vuelta, caminando hacia atrás para mirarme y puso tono desafiante. —Acaso ¿Sabes quien era el dios Ra?—hizo un gesto con las cejas, lo que me causó risa.

—Dios del origen de la vida en la mitología egipcia. Símbolo de la luz solar, de la vida, la muerte y la resurrección luego de ella.—traté de decirlo con un tono superior e intelectual.

Megan venía por detrás de Max, mostrándome un gesto secreto de que no dijera nada. Corrió hacia Max y tomando vuelo, se abalanzó sobre su espalda, él casi cae al suelo, pero pudo equilibrarse. —Estas loca—le dijo riendo. Oigo a Mick gritarnos desde su casa—Chicos—. Venía despeinado, lo cual no era raro. Pero tenía ojeras y un aspecto terrible, y eso si lo era.

Le acaricié el hombro.—¿Estás bien?—. Me respondió asintiendo, ya que estaba retomando el aliento luego de correr hacia nosotros.

Y los cuatro emprendimos nuestro camino hacia la escuela, lo cual no había sido diferente hace ya tres meses. Y como era de costumbre, Megan tomaba a Mick del brazo apartándolo del grupo y nombrando las razones por las cuales Aquaman no era real. Una de sus discusiones destacadas. Max caminaba a mi lado, mirando al frente sin decir nada. Y fui yo quien rompió el hielo esta vez—Me quedaré mas tarde en la escuela—dije casi susurrando.

—¿Podrías acompañarme?—bajé la vista. —Seguro—dijo y me empujo nuevamente con su hombro, golpeando mi bolso, que dejo al descubierto la carpeta. —¿Qué es eso?—dijo mirando dentro. No pensaba decirle hasta después de clases. Me acerqué más a él para susurrarle—Ayer subí al ático—.

Max arqueó sus cejas. —Y encontré esta carpeta y una hoja manuscrita, creo que era parte de la carpeta antes—dije.

—¿Lo tienes ahí?—señalo mi bolso. Maldecí. Lo había dejado en mi cama, anoche traté de leerlo.

* * *

Rebusqué a Max entre la gente que salía desesperadamente de los salones. Todos tratando de salir de esta prisión, imaginé. Pero yo era la única tonta que se quería quedar luego de clases y por voluntad propia.  
Reconocí su melena oscura, al parecer igual me estaba buscando. Dije su nombre y me miró.  
—Por poco no te veo—me dijo.  
Caminé despacio y el no demoró en alcanzarme. Habíamos llegado al "recinto verde", como le llamaban. Me senté en la hierba, golpeé el suelo invitándolo a sentarse a mí lado. Observé las flores florecidas, y el invierno ya no dejaba huella. Estaba junto a él entre unos árboles altos y que nos escondían, era un campo invisible que nos dividía de el resto del mundo, y por el resto del mundo, me refería a los que se quedaban a castigo.

Corrí el cierre para sacar la carpeta de cartón, era de un color verde musgo. Lo alcé cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que se quebrara.

Lo posé sobre mis piernas y lo abrí. Max se asomó por mi hombro.

Comencé a leerlo, pero despacio.

LA ELEGIDA

"La única que puede ensamblar la Copa de Ankh."

Había mucho más escrito pero pasé instintivamente al siguiente tema.

COPA DE ANKH

"Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el dios Osiris murió, solo quedó su corazón y su hijo Anubis, lo tomó y convirtió en una hermosa copa de oro y diamantes, (La copa de Ankh) la escondió en la tumba de Tutankhamon y dejó en ella una maldición.

La copa quedó perdida hasta 1922. Luego, los Weimberg, también conocidos como Frobisher-Smythe lideraron una expedición a Egipto, a la orilla occidental del río Nilo. Se dice que durante esta expedición, Anubis dividió la copa en siete partes, la maldición persistía. Los Frobisher-Smythe encontraron la tumba de Tutankhamon y encontraron diferentes antigüedades, incluyendo algunas de las piezas de la copa. Las escondieron en su casa.

Se dice que la copa se uniría cuando Osiris le diera el poder a Anubis para escoger un elegido, el cual buscaría las partes y las uniría. Éste elegido tendría que contar con las características necesarias. También contaría con un guardián. Encarnación de Osiris. El Osarian."

Me recorrió un frío aterrador a lo largo de la espalda. Y cerré la carpeta de un golpe. Miré a Max por encima de mi hombro, con los ojos llenos de desconocimiento y terror. «El Osarian» Era exactamente la palabra que usaba mi padre, yo estaba equivocada, no era Osiris. El hablaba del Osarian todo el tiempo. Un héroe en mitad de un mundo de simples mortales. Una persona común a la cual el poder era concebido, despojándolo de una vida normal.

Aún seguía unida a los ojos de Max. Contábamos con aquella "conversación", si es que era posible llamarla así.

Al parecer todos mis sentidos se concentraron en aquella "conversación", lo que me hizo soltar la carpeta, y por la última página se asomó un papel fotográfico.

Tenía la imagen de una piedra triangular. Antigua, valiosa. Tenía capas de colores canela, verde musgo y madera amarillenta. Abajo había algo escrito con tinta color marrón oscuro "Causa de la muerte del Osarian". Ahora si me temblaban las manos y la verdad todo el cuerpo. No pude mantenerme firme y se me oscureció un tanto la vista. Lo último que recuerdo haber pensado fue que el héroe de las historias de mi infancia, estaba muerto.

* * *

—Mi hija no cree en lo que yo soy. No cree en lo que ella es.—dijo serio.  
—Creí que querías alejarla de esto.  
—Creo que el Osarian no ha muerto.  
—¿Como lo explicas?  
—He tenido visiones, recuerdas.—lo miré esperando el significado de sus visiones—Una chica, joven acepta el poder.  
—¿Crees que esa sea Lin?—dije impaciente.  
—Patricia: Es hija del Osarian.—me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.  
—Eddie, ella se dará cuenta si es elegida. Sólo hay que esperar.—dije pretendiendo saber que esa era la respuesta, pero no tenía idea.  
—Tendremos que hacerlo. Tendremos que llevarla al internado—concluyó.

* * *

—¿Interrumpo?—pregunté poniéndome en medio de mis dos chicos preferidos.

"Para nada" y un frío "no", provinieron de Max y Mick respectivamente. Mick ha estado un tanto frío últimamente, me ha evitado unas cuantas veces. Pero he respetado su espacio. Extrañaba su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Nada especial, solo me gustaba sentir que lo tenía cerca, porque sabía que él estaría allí para mí. Siempre.

—Faltan tres días para el baile—dijo Mick. Pero su voz no tenía una pizca de interés.

—Apuesto a que lo esperas con ansias.—dije sarcásticamente. De nuevo el tema del baile de bienvenida. Aunque ya no le va mucho el nombre ya que se hará este año casi tres meses atrasado. La excusa era que no estaba todo listo, pero todos sabíamos que la verdadera razón fue el accidente que tuvo la sobrina del sub-director. La coincidencia fue el día que le sacaran el yeso, justamente han puesto la fecha del baile.

Mick apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y sonreí. El hecho de que alguien siete centímetros más alto que yo, se apoyara en alguien pequeño, comparando; me hacía gracia.

—Irás con alguien—Max se dirigía a Mick. Interrumpí la respuesta de Mick—¿Alguien ha visto hoy a Megan?—.

—Creo que se quedó en casa, ayer se sentía pésimo—me informó Max.

Estaba consciente de que no había dejado hablar a Mick, pero aún recordaba su «Si no conseguimos cita, vallamos juntos». Y aún tenía la esperanza de que Max me pidiera ir con él.

—Chicos, están libres después de clases.—pregunté.

—¿No nos podemos juntar el viernes?—preguntó Max.

—No es una junta, es que…-vacilé-iré a comprar el vestido del baile y me preguntaba si querrían acompañarme al centro comercial—.

—¿Quieres que seamos tus modistas?—bromeó Mick. —JA—le respondí, sarcástica.—. Miré a Max expectante.

—Ok, terminaré mis tareas a modo veloz. Los veré en el "centro comercial"—dijo las últimas palabras imitando a una niñita. Lo empujé con el hombro. Él solo sonrió.

Al terminar las clases. Mick y yo nos encaminamos al centro comercial.

Me dirigí a la cabina de información. Donde pregunté sobre las tiendas de vestidos apropiados. Mientras Mick observaba a la gente pasar.  
—Hey, me tendrás que tener paciencia—le dije.  
—Como si no te conociera—dijo mirando hacia otro lado, divertido.  
Lo empujé.

La primera tienda se llamaba _Lady pink_. Las vitrinas mostraban vestidos excedidos en brillo y los diseños eran simplemente ridículos. _Lady pink_, adiós.  
La siguiente fue_ B. B. U._ Los vestidos eran negros, estilo Patricia Williamson a mi edad. Mick me empujó dentro de la tienda. Me dieron dos vestidos, ambos eran ajustados, negros y tenían pequeñas cuentas en forma de círculos planos, color dorado. Uno de los vestidos mostraba ambos hombros y era largo.. Me lo puse y noté que tenía un largo escote, ocho centímetros arriba de la rodilla. —Sal, Lin. Déjame verte—gritó Mick desde afuera. —Olvídalo—grite a través de la cortina. Oí una risa de parte suya.

Me probé el segundo. Este era corto, un corto aceptable. El problema esta vez, era el escote del pecho. —¿Qué hay de este, Lin?—. Mick me pasó uno, cuyo color no era distinto a los otros -refiriéndome a toda la tienda-. No tenía escotes sorpresa. Y creo, me gustaba. Salí del probador. Mick me sonrió.—Está lindo. Te quedará perfecto con tus botas—.

—Hay algo, es muy.. negro—. Dije y me volví a cambiar.

Salimos de la tienda. Y leí el mensaje que había mandado Max, contaba que ya estaba en camino.

Entramos a una tienda que se llamaba _Roll Candy_: los vestidos eran ridículamente coloridos. Todos tenian brillitos que cegaban y descarté la tienda con solo ver la vitrina.

Subimos al tercer piso.

Mick posó un pié sobre la escalera mecánica y bajó la mirada.

Lo rodeé por el cuello. —Extrañaba esto. Sólo los dos. Como en los viejos tiempos—dije.

—Yo igual te extrañaba, Lin—me apretujó. Le sonreí.

Al llegar al siguiente piso, divisé una tienda gigante con vestidos preciosos. Íbamos en camino, cuando vi a Max.

Se acercó a nosotros.—¿Ya encontraste el vestido?—.

—No aún—le respondí apuntando a la tienda.

Entramos y no se sabía por donde empezar.

—Por cierto, ¿no viste a Megan? Iba a venir—le dije, pasando mi mano por los varios vestidos colgados.

—¡Cierto! La vi camino aquí, iba con su mamá. Dijo que cuando terminara, vendría—. Asentí.

—¡Lin!—Mick llamó mi atención mostrándome un vestido tan pequeño que hubiera pasado por uno de Barbie, era rojo y liso. Lo miré con cara de asco—¿Y como quieres que entre en esa cosa?—. Lo volvió a dejar en el colgador.

Una chica de la tienda me saludó y yo le pedí unos vestidos.

Me mostró el probador y le dijo a Mick y a Max que se sentaran en unos sillones con forma de labios rojos.

Entre los vestidos, había uno color blanco. Estaba lleno de estrellas exageradas en tamaño. Me pareció mucho, asi que no me lo probé.

Luego había uno verde pálido, más largo en la parte de atrás, era de seda. Salí del probador para poder verme en el espejo. Era lindo.

Miré las expresiones de los chicos.

Max tenía una tela color plata sobre el regazo. Me acerqué a él.—Qué es eso?—dije apuntando.

—Ten, quizá te lo quieras probar.—dijo con una sonrisa. Miró el vestido que tenía puesto.—Pero ese es lindo—.

Entré al probador y miré el vestido que había encontrado Max. Era simplemente hermoso. Su tela era tan delicada y fina que parecía tejida por arañas. Era algo ajustado, corto un poco más arriba de las rodillas. En forma de V delante y suelto atrás, dejaba la espalda descubierta.

Me lo puse y salí del vestidor.

Mick y Max estaban boquiabiertos. Lo cual era raro y me incomodó un poco.

—Esta muy lindo—dijo Mick sonriendo.

—Te queda perfecto—dijo Max casi callando. Me sonrojé a causa de los comentarios, en especial el de Max.

Me miré al espejo y enseguida supe que ese era el vestido.

* * *

Estuve unos veinte minutos hablando con Megan. Había tenido un mal día. Y estaba hasta arriba con remedios.

—Me imagino lo terrible de haber ido con M&M—reí. Siempre era espontánea, incluso enferma.

—No fue tan malo.—hice una pausa, cambiando de tema—Estarás bien para el baile, verdad?—.

—Aha. Así que me ayudaras a escoger mi vestido. Sin ellos—.

—Okey. Ahora te dejaré descansar. Cuídate mucho—.

Colgué y quedé pensando.

El timbre sonaba como loco. Miré por la ventana hacia el patio de en frente de mi casa. Era Mick.

Bajé y casi tropecé en la escalera. Cuando abrí. Quedé frente a frente con un chico quebrado. Estaba ahogado en llanto.

Mis padres se amontonaron detrás de mi, y al verlo. Le preguntaron que andaba mal.

—Mi madre. Esta.. inconsciente—. Mi padre corrió a buscar su celular y llamó a emergencias. Luego me dijo que me quedara con Mick en casa.

Ambos salieron en busca de la madre de Mick.

Lo senté en el sillón. Le sequé algunas lágrimas. Él escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Lo abracé por un buen rato. Y luego fui a la cocina a hacerle un té.

Hubo un momento en que la ambulancia anunció su llegada con la sirena bulliciosa y las luces azules que traspasaban la ventana.

Después de un rato mis padres volvieron. Y se pusieron a hablar con mi amigo.

Él les explicó que la encontró tirada en el suelo de la cocina. Tenía varias copas de vino, unas latas de cerveza y una botella de whisky.

—Ahora ella está en el hospital, si quieres te llevaremos a verla.—dijo mi madre con un tono comprensivo.

Mick negó con la cabeza, lastimero.

—Queremos que te quedes con nosotros mientras tu madre… se mejora—agregó mi padre.

* * *

Preocupada. Demasiado.

Unos ruidos llamaron mi atención. Era el ventanal que daba al patio, estaba forzándose para abrir.

Supuse quién era.

Bajé a la cocina. Preparé dos tazas de chocolate caliente con mini malvaviscos, su favorito, y luego me dirigí hacia el patio. Allí estaba Mick, al otro lado del cristal. Abrí el ventanal y salí. Él frío congelaba, así que cogí una manta que estaba sobre el sillón. Mick la había traído del dormitorio de visitantes.

Me acerqué a él sin hacer ruido. Se encontraba cubierto en lágrimas. —Mick—dije despacio. Pero él no cambió su postura.

Me senté a su lado en silencio, cubriéndolo con la manta. Me miró significativamente. La oscuridad no me dejaba ver perfectamente su rostro, pero se contemplaba su tristeza.

El volvió su vista hacia el frente. —Debí haberla ayudado—dijo y se sumió en un llanto profundo y silencioso—Fue culpa del estúpido de mi padre, él la dejó y empezaron todos estos problemas—. Yo no dije nada y no pensé en hacerlo.

Luego solo fue llanto. Miraba sus manos sin encontrar respuestas. Lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo y le besé fuerte las sienes. Ahora ambos llorábamos, el hecho de verlo roto me rasgaba el alma.

Me acerqué a su hombro y le susurré—Te quiero Mick. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites—. Me apretó más entre sus brazos y una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, como si el cielo supiera.

Luego de una larga charla sin tanto llanto, Mick y yo nos tomamos las tasas de chocolate-caliente. Para luego decir un buenas noches e ir a dormir a nuestras respectivas camas.

Siempre quise tanto a Mick como a un hermano, pero era raro vivir en la misma casa. Ahora me encontraba desayunando con él. Solía tomar unas tostadas e ir camino a la escuela. Pero ésta vez, mis padres prefirieron que hubiera calma en la mesa, lo que significaba levantarse unos cuarenta minutos antes.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche?—mi padre le preguntó a Mick. Ya no era suficiente tener una incómoda cena familiar. Ahora eran dos comidas las que había que soportar, al menos hasta que Mick se fuera.

* * *

Max me hablaba:—Hace unos meses encontré una página suelta, bajo a puerta del estudio de mi padre, él es escritor. Lo más probable es que el viento la haya volado. Recuerdo haberla llevado a la cama y la leí de noche. Contaba la historia de un chico normal, personalidad algo parecida a la de mí padre, es como si hubiera creado un Simon sin errores, lo que él hubiera querido cambiar de si mismo. —Quizá sea así—interrumpí.

Max calló por unos instantes. Le dí un golpecito en el hombro—Y..?—dije.

—Tenía deseos de encontrar a su amor, a su perfecta otra mitad. Sentía algo por su mejor amiga pero ella nunca supo. Fue ella quien lo interno en un mundo ficticio del cual no salió sin marcas. Lo mordieron, se convirtió en un vampiro —dijo la última palabra con un intento fallido de imitar a Edward, luego prosiguió—Hablaba también de una banda, un grupo de chicos. Tenían cualidades. Recuerdo haber leído una palabra… ¿Nefilim?—.

—Hola chicos. De que historieta hablan—. Era Mick.

—De ninguna, ¿Por qué?—le dije.

—Nefilim. No me engañan, en cual la leyeron—. Me pareció raro, acaso Mick había leído la novela del padre de Max.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?—dije ya captada de atención.

—Pff. Mitad ángel, mitad humano.—Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y Max lo miró sorprendido.

Era bueno ver a Mick así, entusiasmado, feliz. Tomando en cuenta el shock que había recibido anoche. Supuse que tendríamos que seguirle la corriente.

Era mejor así, un Mick sin preocupaciones, al menos sin demostrarlas.

Pero me dí cuenta, que un día tranquilo en emociones podría significar que cada noche fuera de llanto.

* * *

Salía del baño de chicas. No estaba con Mick, ni con Max. Y ahora tampoco con Megan. Las chicas parecían gigantes en comparación a mi. Con sus bolsos plateados a tono y sus cabellos rubios. Y las pestañas postizas, los tacones altísimos.

Escuché un sonido extraño desde el armario del conserje. Se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza-abrí la puerta-pero ninguna se semejaba a esto.

El chico rubio estaba roto. Su peculiar mochila verde reposaba en el suelo lejos de él. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me incliné junto a él. Alcé su rostro con mi mano. No habían lágrimas pero tenía los ojos rojos de rabia y desconocimiento. ¿Cuantas cosas no sabría él de su madre? Sabía que él era fuerte pero esto lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Me puse a su lado, era un armario pequeño y pronto se nos acabaría el aire, pero no importaba. Lo estreché entre mis brazos.

Comenzó a decir palabras entre dientes—Estúpido—sabía a quien se refería. Me incliné sobre su cabeza. —Puedes llorar—le dije casi murmurando contra su cabello. Pero sus muecas trataban de alejar el deseo de llorar.

Razoné que nadie está libre, y que hasta el más fuerte sufre.

* * *

-Javi


	7. Chapter 7

Max:

Luego de tres clases sin ver a Lin, Mick o claro Megan me sentía totalmente aburrido, los demás alumnos no eran de mi agrado. Así que decido tomar mi teléfono mientras el profesor corrige algunos exámenes y llamar a Megan.

-¿Max? –Escucho la voz de mi amiga, ya no se siente tan débil como antes, debe estar mejor pienso.

-Megs, me aburro de lo loco aquí, ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Mañana, esta tarde me gustaría ver a Lin, ¿Puedes decirle?

-Claro. –Sonrió aunque es estúpido porque ella no me ve hacerlo. –Te quiero adiós.

-Te quiero más tontorrón. –Escucho el clic de su teléfono.

-Señor Lewis. –Escucho la voz del profesor y rápidamente me acomodo en mi asiento como si nunc a hubiera hecho nada malo. –Felicidades.

-¿A mí? – Pregunto confuso, escucho algunas risas femeninas a mi espalda pero las ignoro, el profesor asiente.

-Su examen es el con nota más alta. –Sonríe, claro que tiene sentido Megan no está ahora aquí y ella me ayuda a estudiar. –Puede salir.

-Amm…-me aclaro la garganta mientras tomo mi mochila. -Gracias.

Mientras salgo de clases noto como mi corazón se acelera de la nada, ¿Es por Lin? Mis pensamientos están teñidos de miedo por ella, ¿Le paso algo? Muevo la cabeza intentando sacar mis pensamientos cuando me choco con alguien, levanto la vista y es una mujer de no más de 30 años, la conozco, mi madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Murmuro y ella sonríe. –No en serio madre, que haces aquí.

-Vine a pagar tu cuota escolar. –Sonríe mientras da un vistazo al lugar, lo observa como si jamás hubiera visto tal desorden y caos. –Y tú, deberías estar en clases.

-Debería si no hubiera tenido la nota más alta. –Mi voz está teñida de una fingida superioridad, ella niega y me besa la mejilla, murmura un 'te quiero' pero antes de seguir caminando gira sobre sus botas y me mira fijamente.

-¿Por qué estabas tan apurado al salir que te chocaste con tu madre?

-No encuentro a Lin o a Mick, los buscaba. –Ella asiente, técnicamente no estoy mintiendo, estaba buscando a Lin, y si encuentro a su amigo la encuentro a ella. –Solo eso.

-¿Preguntaste en dirección? –Dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Lo hare. –Y con eso dicho tomo carrera hasta la dirección, está en el piso de arriba cerca del baño de chicas, me maldigo a mi mismo por tener tanta ropa puesta, puedo sentir mi sudor en la parte posterior de mi cuello, pegándose con mi cabello.

Al llegar pienso en tocar pero al ver la puerta entreabierta simplemente la abro, me preparo para un sermón del director diciendo de mi mala educación pero en vez de recibir eso, veo a Lin y a Mick, abrazados, ella susurra palabras en su cabello y puedo sentir los ¿Celos? ¿Deseo de ser yo? No lo sé pero puedo sentir a mi corazón latir más rápido, y temo que ellos lo escuchen también.

-Los encontré. –Suelto al fin, Lin se despega del abrazo y me mira con confusión, Mick no me mira, ni siquiera sé si el realmente está concentrado en el mundo real, tiene la mirada perdida.

-¿Nos buscabas? –Ella se acerca un poco a mí, me mira como intentando descifrar a que realmente van mis palabras, entrecierra los ojos un poco lo que hacen que se vea como un león feroz mirando a un conejito. Y de mala suerte yo soy el conejito. -¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Se me acabo el crédito llamando a Megan. –Suelto rápidamente, no estoy seguro pero puedo sentir mis mejillas más rojas, cosa que pasa cuando miento. No puedo decirle 'no llame porque quería verte, quería tenerte cerca'.

-Como sea, no creo que sea buen momento para hablar. –Sus ojos giran hacia Mick, pero el esta aun perdido en sí mismo, no lo culpo.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien. –Mick por primera vez de que llegue habla, aunque su voz dice lo contrario de lo que dicen sus palabras. –Ve con él si quieres.

-Mick… -ella apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo mira tristemente, yo claramente estoy de mas.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. –Anuncio y ella asiente. Con pasos lentos, como esperando otras palabras camino hacia atrás, siento como la puerta se abre lo que choca contra mi espalda. Maldición ¿Alguien más? Casi rezo por que no sea mi madre, estaba seguro de aclararle ayer que la parte de pagos es abajo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? –Es la voz firme y recta del director. –Yo solo llame al señor Mick.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. –Digo rápidamente intentando salir de su camino, pero él se encuentra fijo en la abertura de la puerta.

-Quédate, tu amigo necesita apoyo.

-Claro. –Asiento y me dirijo a donde Mick esta, apoyo mi mano en su espalda y el no se mueve, realmente está mal.

-Llamaron del hospital, tu madre va a ser internada en un centro de rehabilitación. –Lo suelta demasiado rápido, veo como los ojos de Mick se agrandan, pero no llora solo mira hacia adelante, como si lo esperara después de todo. –Tu tutela se queda a cargo de tu padre.

Lin:

Luego del largo día escolar Max me dijo que Megan me necesitaba, lo que me hizo sentir bien, me gustaba tener una amiga mujer, era raro para mí, pero no era malo. Leo atentamente las palabras de la dirección de Megs, cuando llego veo una casa pequeña frente a mí, no es elegante pero la cantidad de flores fuera de ella hace que se vea hermoso.

La madre de Megan me indica que ella está en su habitación, camino por un largo pasillo hasta al fin llego a toparme con una puerta de roble, se ve antigua y tiene escrito con una letra hermosa 'Megan'. Golpeo dos veces y escucho un 'Pase' seguido por una tos.

-Hola Megs. –Digo sonriendo, al entrar veo que su habitación es pequeña, pero muy bien decorada, de un verde azulado, hay muchas cosas antiguas por toda la habitación, también un lio de hojas y libros en su escritorio. –Linda habitación.

-Oh, me gusta las antigüedades. –Dice sonriendo. –Como notaste ya.

-Sí, lo note, ¿Ya elegiste tu vestido? –Pregunto casualmente, ella niega lo que hace que sus rizos se muevan con ella, había llovido bastante ayer lo que hace que la humedad haga que su cabello se vea así, en cambio el mío se esponjo.

-Estaba enferma ¿Lo recuerdas? –Su voz está teñida de un tono burlón. -¿Me perdí de mucho?

-No tanto, un examen sorpresa según me conto Max, dijo que tenía la mejor nota.

-Ah eso se debe a que yo no fui. –Ella se pone frente a su computadora, veo una página de vestidos. -¿Me ayudas?

Asiento, aunque yo tengo menos idea en vestidos. Si fueran botas, o chaquetas, remeras podría ayudarla, así que hago mi mejor intento y me siento junto a mi amiga.

-Jamás creí estar ayudando a alguien a elegir vestidos. –Digo sinceramente, ella niega con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso a Mick no le gusta comprar unos lindos vestidos? –Tira una risita lo que hace que yo también ría.

-No la verdad, prefiere los raros comics, y molestarme como notaras. –Hago una mueca. –Hoy estaba peor que hace días.

-Lo entiendo. –me mira por un segundo como intentando descifrar mi reacción, ¿Espera lagrimas? No voy a llorar me digo a mi misma. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo estoy bien.

-Lin….

-Oh mira ese vestido esta lindo. –Señalo cambiando de tema a un vestido violeta, es largo por atrás y corto, no demasiado adelante, tiene un decorado de flores en la parte de la cintura. –Bastante.

-No creo que sea mi estilo Lin. –Bromea. –Es demasiado.

-¿El costo? –Miro el precio y casi suelto un grito ahogado, es bastante, pero algo en mi mente me dice 'Tus padres tienen mucho dinero'. –Yo puedo ayudar.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Grita ella. –No quiero ser tu amiga por tu dinero Lin.

-Bah, si eres mi amiga por mi hermosa personalidad, mi bello cabello y mis encantadores ojos. –Bromeo. –Solo te decía que si querías mi ayuda, la tomaras.

-No, gracias buscare en otro sitio. –Asiento mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos, es mañana el baile y del todo no quería ir.

-Si te soy sincera… -Comienzo, llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, y siento como mi cabello se mete entre mis dedos, como tinta roja escurriendo de él. –No quiero ir.

-Oh ¿Real? Pero… Te divertirás, conmigo, Mick y Max, será divertido. –Sonríe mirándome, aunque yo la veo a medias, mi cabello me tapa la mitad de su cara, y su flequillo esta largo.

-¿Es algo tuyo y de Max tener el flequillo largo? –Saco los mechones de mi pelo lejos de mi cara y la miro.

-¿Es algo tuyo y de Mick cambiar de tema? –Responde sonriendo.

-No, solo preguntaba y será mejor que sigamos con el maldito vestido. –Suelta una carcajada y volvemos al computador.

Max:

Luego de que volviera de el extraño día escolar me quede en mi habitación pensando, en realidad mis pensamientos eran absorbidos por el volumen de la música, no sé qué canción es pero escucho un poco del estribillo 'Se que somos diferentes, pero la lluvia y el sol hacen algo hermoso'.

-¡Izz, Max, Molly vengan tengo buenas noticias! –Escucho la voz de mi padre abajo, esta gritando.

-¿Qué sucede? – Bajo las escaleras demasiado rápido lo que hace que me doble el pie.

-No seas tontorrón hermanito. –Molly dice sonriendo mientras entra a la sala con mamá, tiene todo el cabello lleno de pasto lo que me hace pensar que han estado afuera jugando. –Casi te caes.

-Lo note. – murmuro. –Y ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-¡El café es mío, el dueño accedió a vendérmelo! – Grita mi padre. Mi madre chilla y luego corre a sus brazos a felicitarlo, Molly empieza a saltar mientras canta alguna canción de comercial.

-Te felicito papá. –Digo levantándome de las escaleras. -¿Trabajaremos todos ahí verdad?

-Así es. – Isabelle sonríe. –Yo me encargo de atender contigo Max, papá y algún chef de la cocina, todo será perfecto.

-No existe la perfección mamá.

-En las personas hijo. –Levanta un poco el mentón y me mira directamente a los ojos, típico de ella. –No en una empresa.

-Tuche. –Sonrió.

-¿Y yo que hago papa? – Pregunta Molly con una vocecita. – No quiero nada difícil.

-Puedes ayudar a tu hermano. –Los tres me miran, asiento.

Lin:

Me despierto rápidamente, noto que es algo tarde por lo que el sol esta alto, aunque haga bastante frio los rayos brillantes se clavan en mis ojos como agujas, casi siento la necesidad de gritar y maldecir, es el día del baile pienso, la mayoría de las chicas ya empiezan a prepararse pero yo, aun estoy en pijamas.

Luego de un rato de pensar si levantarme o quedarme un rato mas haciendo nada opto por la segunda opción. Me acomodo en mi cama mientras escucho a mi padre hablando por teléfono, su voz está alterada. No lo pienso más de un segundo, me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación de mis padres, antes de llegar a la puerta, me apoyo en la pared e intento escuchar que es lo que lo tiene así.

-No padre, no. –Grita él, ¿Padre? Me pregunto como el abuelo puede alterarlo así, es imposible. –Ella no es como yo cuando lo entenderás, ella tendrá una vida normal, no como la mía.

¿Ella? Quien es esa ella que tanto habla, ¿Mamá? Saco mis pensamientos de lado y sigo escuchando, se que está nervioso porque puedo sentir sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, se mueve de un lado a otro.

-¿Posible? – Suelta una risa irónica. –Mi vida no fue fácil papá, esos sueños me tenían loco, esa casa también, deja de llamar y sacar el tema. Y si no te quedo claro Edeline no es como yo.

Yo, está hablando de mí. Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, si no fuera por la pared a mi lado estoy segura que me hubiera tropezado, necesito respuestas, ahora mismo, no estoy segura de donde saco la suficiente valentía pero camino hacia la puerta y me paro frente a mi padre.

-¿Por qué no soy como tú? –Mi voz suena más débil de lo que esperaba, aun así me mantengo firme, me cruzo de brazos mientras miro su expresión, esta pálido y quieto como un niño pequeño cuando lo descubren haciendo una travesura.

-No es lo que parece. –Dice al fin. –Mi padre está loco, solo es eso cariño.

Max:

-¿Hoy es ese baile tuyo, cierto? –Izzy dice mientras decora unos pastelitos, siento mi estomago gruñir y espero que sepan tan deliciosos como se ven.

-Sí, iré ''en grupo''. –Hago comillas con mis dedos. –Con Lin, Megan y Mick.

-Haber si entendí, tú, tú mejor amiga, la chica pelirroja que te gusta y su mejor amigo irán a un baile, juntos.

-No me gusta Lin. –No estoy mintiendo, lo que siento por ella es más que gustar. Me gusta la música, la comida de mi madre, los días de lluvia, pero yo quiero a Lin, la deseo. –Y técnicamente somos todos amigos.

-No te agrada ''Mick'' –Ella imita mi voz haciendo lo mismo que yo. -¿Cierto?

-Me agrada, solo…

-Te quita tiempo con tu chica. –Ahora su voz es burlona.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte a papá la historia de cómo te derretiste con su amor? –Bromeo, estoy acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de bromas con mi madre, porque ella no es solo eso, también es mi mejor amiga. –Sabes que lo haría.

-Yo no me derretí con su amor. –Dice agitando una cuchara hacia mí, un poco de crema cae en mi nariz.

-Como sea. –Niego. -¿Tienes algún traje por ahí que me prestes?

-Yo no uso traje cariño.

-Sabes a que me refiero. –Me sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia la habitación de ella y papá, cuando regresa tiene un traje en la mano, es negro y la camisa es azul oscuro.

-Son las siete, tienes una hora aun, ve a bañarte y quiero verte impecable. –Coloca sus delicadas manos en su cadera y me mira firme. –Mierda, te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

-¿Y yo que hice ahora? –La miro confusa, pero ella sonríe y revuelve mi cabello haciendo que se esponje más de lo que estaba por la humedad.

-Eres igual de desarreglado, tontorrón, algo despistado… -Comienza a enumerar mis defectos, aunque no lo dice de mala manera, me mira fijamente y estoy seguro de que no me ve a mí, si no a mi padre de joven. –Y de buen corazón como él.

-Pero tengo los ojos azules de tu familia. –Agrego. –Y tu mal humor en las mañanas.

-¡Oye!

Lin:

Luego de tomar un baño de media hora me acomodo frente a mi espejo ¿Debería agregar maquillaje? Tomo mi delineador y me agrego un poco, coloco sombra negra a los costados de mis parpados, un poco de rubor en mis pálidas mejillas y por ultimo labial rojo. Miro hacia la chica frente a mí, no se parece mucho a la Lin de siempre, niego mientras me coloco el vestido, no usare tacos por lo que me coloco mis botas de siempre, mi cabello esta lacio y normal. No me veo mal pienso.

-Lin… ¿Podemos hablar? –La figura de mi padre aparece frente a mí, me mira de arriba abajo y casi puedo sentir sus pensamientos paternos de que su niñita creció. –Te ves radiante cariño.

-Gracias, y si podemos hablar. –Me apoyo contra la pared y me preparo para el típico sermón paterno de que vuelva temprano.

-Es sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre lo que somos. –Enuncia cada frase lentamente, yo lo miro confusa no entiendo de que habla. –Sobre tus sueños…

¿Cómo lo supo? Siento como mi estomago se revuelve y mi boca se seca, por lo que debo estar más pálida, cierro los ojos y suspiro intentando relajarme para que el color en mi cara vuelva y no sospeche nada.

-¿Mis sueños?

-No sé cómo decirlo, o explicarlo, pero eres especial, mucho. –Sacude la cabeza mientras levanta su mano para pasarla por sus mechones rubios. –Tú eres más diferente de lo que crees.

-Mira papá… -Comienzo y me cruzo de brazos para mirar su reacción ante mi enfado. –Si vas a comenzar con que soy una antisocial, o que soy rara por leer te lo ahorras, ya que debo irme. –Con eso dicho empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Eres el osirian, mi descendiente, y debo llevarte al internado donde me crie para que lo hagas tu también! –Grita, yo giro y solo escucho la palabra internado.

-¿Un internado? –Grito más fuerte y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. -¡Tengo mis amigos aquí, no podría dejarlos!

-Lin…

-¡NO IRE A UN MALDITO INTERNADO! –Mi voz suena fuerte, demasiado por lo que oigo pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Internado? –Veo a Patrick acercarse. -¡Bingo! – Grita con felicidad mientras hace un movimiento con su brazo y empieza a bailar de felicidad.

-¡Tú no te metas idiota! –Lo golpeo en el brazo, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que se calle y me deje salir de mi habitación, antes de irme giro y miro a mi padre como jamás lo mire, con odio y furia. –Te odio.

Max:

Luego de casi media hora de pensar si era mejor ir primero por Lin o por Megan decidí por Megs, me cruzo de brazos mientras la espero sentado en el auto viejo de mi padre, me lo presto solo por hoy. Niego pensando en el momento familiar de hace unos momentos cuando me tomaban fotos como si me estuviera graduando o algo así.

-Perdido en tus pensamientos Maxwell. –Giro y veo a Megan, lleva un vestido muy simple pero bonito, tiene un escote de corazón lo que hace que se vea más alta, es largo atrás y corto adelante, le queda bien.

-Algo así. –Abro la puerta y se sienta atrás. –Me gusta tu peinado.

-Gracias. –Lo decía en serio aunque ella contesta en un tono burlón, lo lleva un poco levantado arriba y puedo ver el broche de pluma por un costado.

-Bueno a buscar a los otros dos. –Sonrió mientras pienso en lo hermosa que Lin se debe ver, niego aunque no puedo dejar de sentir una cierta felicidad, hoy podríamos bailar, hoy podría dejar de ser mi amiga.

Lin:

No sé cómo pero logro correr hasta la casa de Mick, golpeo la puerta varias veces hasta que abre una mujer, alguien que jamás vi. La nueva esposa del padre de mi amigo pienso.

-Oh debes ser Lin. –La mujer no se ve mala, en realidad tiene rasgos nada firmes, ojos azules y un cabello negro. -¡Mick!

Mick aparece detrás de ella, se ve bien pienso, aunque su cara no tiene una pizca de felicidad, saluda a la mujer y empieza a caminar conmigo hacia la vereda.

-Si te digo que tu maquillaje esta corrido ¿Me golpeas?

-Si te digo que te cuento porque esta así en el auto de Max ¿Me disculpas? –Digo imitando su tono de voz, él sonríe y niega.

-Si te preguntas esa mujer es mi tía, la hermana de mi padre, es bastante buena y es mejor que ella este conmigo a que este mi padre y su esposa con sus horrorosos hijos. –Suelta rápidamente mientras se acomoda su corbata.

-Se ve buena, parece la clase de mujer que vende pastelitos y le sonríe a la vida.

-Ves demasiadas películas Lin. –Tiro una carcajada aunque quiero llorar, lo extrañare claro que lo hare, pero antes de permitirme cualquier momento de debilidad veo el viejo auto de Max estacionarse frente a nosotros.

Me siento rápidamente en el asiento copiloto, Mick y Megan van atrás escucho una risita de Megs al acomodar la corbata de mi amigo, niego intentado sacar cualquier pensamiento de cómo extrañare cada pequeño momento como este, al estar perdida en mis pensamientos no noto que Max me mira, fijamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Dice el al fin. –Tienes lágrimas frescas en tus ojos.

-Lo notaste. –Mick responde. –Creí que era el único.

-Tal vez sea la nueva moda, maquillaje corrido. –Bromea Megan. Y ya no lo soporto mas, debo decírselos, siento como el aire me empieza a faltar, casi puedo oír mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

-Me voy a un internado. –Suelto rápidamente. Miro hacia Max, el detiene el auto y me mira, giro porque no soporto ver su cara de tristeza, Mick y Megan están iguales, aunque mi mejor amigo, el chico que conozco de mi infancia esta pálido, bajo la mirada y siento como una lagrima cae de mi ojo manchando de color negro mi vestido, dejando un pequeño punto negro en medio del color plata. Como mi alma ahora mismo, rota y con un vacio que no se si algún día en ese lugar pueda sanar.

* * *

Meli


End file.
